Love and Hatred
by Kibaheisokudansu
Summary: Hinata discovers a strange boy and decides to save his life. After a while the two start having feeling for each other until the boy is shown to be an ex-rain ninja. But when the boy finds out it was konoha who destroyed his family and everything he had, will everything be forgiven? Or will all hell break loose? WARNING: Lemons later in the story. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1: Strange encounter

**Yo. As you all know I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. So if you guys would take it easy on me and tell me some of the things I do wrong that would be great. Okay now to the story, if any of you have read my page you'd know I have two characters and there bio's. In this story I'll be using Keazako Hoshigaki, but he just likes to be called Kea. Now with no other interruptions, let's start my first fanfic! (Also, I give half of the credit for my character creation to a very special friend. Some of you may know her as pony-chan, but her name is AtemxYugi Kfxjinx. Now that's all! Start the fanfic!)**

* * *

Today in konoha was just perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a certain raven haired girl was on her way to train. She was very shy and usually avoided people other than her teammates, so today she decided to train by herself. It seemed to be a perfect day for the teenage girl. Yet she didn't know what was about to happen to her would change her forever.

"Hmm…I wonder what I should train on first." Hinata thought to herself. Today she was training so that she could show her childhood crush, Naruto Uzumaki, how strong she had gotten. She was planning on sparring with him later that day.

When Hinata got to the training field, she started to practice on her gentle-step techniques. Gracefully she spun around; striking what seemed to be nothing but air. Yet as she continued to spin, there was a disturbance in the area.

"What? What's happening?" Hinata asked to no one. Even though she was strong, she was still timid.

Moments later, the river area of the training field erupted, shooting water high into the sky past Hinata's head. "What?!" was all the girl could get out before she was carried away by a wave of the eruption. When the water died down, Hinata looked back to the river area to see something that shocked her more than anything. In the water was a boy, unconscious, blood all over his body, and what seemed to be multiple blades coming out of his body.

Without giving a second thought on who the boy actually was, Hinata ran over to him to see if he was okay. "H…Hey! Are you alright?" Hinata said, but the boy remained unconscious. Fearing that he could be dead, Hinata pulled the boy out of the water and onto dry land. She didn't know any medical ninjutsu, so she instead went to make some herbs that could help.

When she returned, the boy was still out cold. Hinata then started to apply the herbs she had onto the boy's wounds, but soon realized a serious problem. The blades were still inside of him. There were three in total, one in his right leg, one on his left arm, and the one that scared Hinata the most was the one in his chest. She couldn't see, but she could tell it was dangerously close to his heart.

"I…I have to do something…" Hinata told herself. And with that said, she proceeded to pull out the blades imbedded inside the boy. When she got all three of them out, she started to once again apply her herbs to his wounds. 'This will help, but I can't do it alone.' Hinata thought to herself. So with that thought in her head, she put the boy's arm around her neck and carried him back to konoha.

Throughout the large city, people stared at Hinata and the boy she was carrying as if they had never seen her before. As she received more and more looks, she started to question what she was really doing. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought. 'I don't know this person…and…I have no idea where he's from.'

Soon, Hinata reached the hospital where she immediately had the still unconscious boy taken in for treatment. When he was off of her hands, she had a feeling of relief throughout head. As she walked off, she took one last look at the dark-skinned boy she had brought here. For some reason, she then turned to the doctor before asking. "Um…is…is it okay if I stay?" she didn't know why, but she just felt like she didn't want to leave the boy's side at that moment.

After getting a yes from the doctor, she stayed in the waiting room near the boy's room. She was told that she would be able to see him after a few hours, but she didn't mind. For some reason she just wanted to stay with him. "…I wonder if I'm just going crazy." Hinata thought just before falling asleep in the hallway. For the rest of that day, she stayed there, worried for the boy she met. She just really wanted to know why she didn't want to leave, but couldn't find the answer.

* * *

**Whew! First chapter done. I know that is incredibly short but gimme a break eh? It's my first time. Besides I promise that the next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter, will Hinata find out why she saved the mysterious boy? Wait until next time to find out. Kiba out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Name's Kea

**Sup guys?! Listen I apologize for my last chapter being so short. So to make it up to ya, I made sure that this one would be extra-long. Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is. I do not own any products of Naruto or Naruto-shippuden. All characters in Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Keazako Hoshigaki is a fan made character and is not really in the series. Oh and before I forget: **

"…" –**speaking**

'…'**-thinking**

**And with that said, lets continue to the fanfic shall we?**

_**~The next day~**_

Hinata had left the hospital early today to try and get away from what she saw yesterday. Yet no matter where she went, she kept seeing images of the boy in the water. How bloody he looked, how she was almost certain he was dead. She kept thinking about how he would have looked if he was awake at that time.

"…I'm guessing he'd think I was trying to kill him." Hinata said to herself. Ever since she saw the boy, she couldn't get her mind off of him. She was starting to think she was cursed. 'But who is he…and what was he doing there?'

Before Hinata had any more time to think, she heard someone call for her. When she turned around, it was none other than her blonde-headed crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yo Hinata! Hey long time no see!" The blonde stopped in front of the now blushing girl to greet her.

"N…Naruto…h…how have….you been?" Hinata hesitantly asked him.

"Hehe…I've been great" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and gave her his usual foxlike grin. "So what's been goin on lately? Anything surprising happen?"

Hinata then hesitated before speaking out again. "W…well…I…I found a boy in the training area…and I took him to the hospital…but other than that…no…nothing."

"I see…well I have to go now. Baa-chan wants me to go on some new type of mission. See ya!"

And with that, the blonde left Hinata standing there. Even as he left, she was still blushing. She then decided to go to the hospital and check on that boy she met yesterday.

_**in the hospital**_

When Hinata entered the hospital, she could hear a ruckus going on throughout the entire building. When she took a single step forward, she heard the scream of one of the nurses.

'Huh? What's going on?!' Worried that someone may be hurt, she rushed in, looking for the cause of the trouble.

Seconds later she saw the boy she rescued running toward her, trying to get out of the hospital. "Stop Him!" One nurse shouted. "He's still injured" Another screamed at her. Hinata was too confused to know what she was supposed to do, and the boy was looking behind him to see how close the nurses were on him. And is if it were destiny, the two collided, with Hinata falling back and the landing on her.

"Ouch" Hinata said before realizing that she was under the boy. All she could do was lay there and stare at the boy. And as if he were her shadow, he did the same. That is until the nurses started coming up toward him again.

"Sorry." Was all that the boy said as he got off of her and headed out of the door and into the city. The nurses quickly gave up their chase and helped Hinata get on her feet. Hinata then thanked the woman before running out into the city looking for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

'That boy…who is he…' Hinata thought to herself. She then began to walk around the town trying to figure out what was happening.

Meanwhile, on top of a nearby rooftop, the same boy was looking toward the girl who had saved his life. "Who the hell is she?" he said to himself. After a while, he turned back and headed in a random direction, trying to get his thoughts together.

'First off…' the boy started, 'Where the hell am I? How did I get here? And who was that girl?!' The boy then walked off and tried to gather his surroundings. He didn't know where he was, and the dark secret that could put him in a crucial position if it got out. Yet as he was uncertain, he continued to go, hoping that someone would tell him where he was.

~later that day~

The boy had started to get used to where he was in maneuvering matters. He started to use the buildings like a free-run course. It felt nice for him. When he was jumping from one building to another, escaping the hand of death as he landed every time, he felt more than human, even though he wasn't all human, free-running made him feel like he was above everything. Yet everyone who has skill is bound to mess up some day. For the boy, that was today. As he landed on another building, he heard the roof of it crack. He then looked down to see that there was a crack connecting around his feet.

"…oh fuck…" was all the boy said as gravity turned against him and sent him into a small room in the house. When he landed, he fell flat on his stomach, resulting in him groaning in pain. "Ow! That huuuuuurt!"

As the boy got up, he was greeted by the stare of a certain raven-raven haired girl. When he completely stood up, neither had said anything. They just stood there looking at each other before the boy spoke up. "…um…my bad….I…ah…kinda fell through here so…I'm just gonna go now."

When he turned around, it was revealed that the side of his face was bleeding. When Hinata saw this, she quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Your hurt" she said, her voice clearly filled with worry.

The boy then touched the right side of his face and felt the blood slide down his hand. "It's nothing" he said before once again trying to leave. Yet just as soon as he turned back around, he was pulled back again. This caused him to look at Hinata in surprise. "Um…you ever gonna let me go?" he said to her, wanting to leave.

"Not until you let me tend to your wound." Hinata said, obviously not letting him leave without doing so. Within a few minutes, the boy finally agreed.

"Okay, fine. But I really would like to know where I am" the boy said before sitting down on Hinata's bed.

Hinata then started to bandage his bleeding face before speaking to him. "Well, this is Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves."

"Village…hidden in the leaves? Never heard of this place." the boy told her as she continued to bandage his wound.

"Well, where are you from?"

"…Amegakure. The village hidden in the rain."

At hearing this, Hinata stopped bandaging the boy and moved back a bit. "Y…you're…from Ame?!"

The boy just looked at her with a dull expression on his face. "Yeah. Lived there for about seven years. The other eight have been any and everywhere I guess."

Hinata then goes back to bandaging the boy. "…I…I see…I'm sorry…for…my sudden outburst…"

The boy then looks at Hinata before shrugging. "Forget it. Now that I know where I am nationally, where am I at this very moment?"

"You're in the Hyuuga Estate. M…my names H…Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata Hyuuga eh? Nice name I guess."

Hinata slightly blushed over this before she stopped with her bandaging. "And…what is your name?"

The boy hesitated for a second before looking away from her. "…Kea. The name's Kea."

Hinata then stared at Kea then looked up through the hole he made to see it was night. "W…well…now that you're bandaged well, where are you gonna go?"

Kea then shook his head at the girl. "I don't know. Probably just gonna find an alley to sleep in."

At hearing this, Hinata grabbed Kea's arm very harshly. She then looks into his dark eyes before speaking. "Well…why not…stay here?"

Kea stared at Hinata before shaking his head again. "Nah. I don't wanna be a bother. It be best if I just left."

Hinata then looked at the boy before looking up at the hole again. "Well…seeing how it is that…you…broke my roof…doesn't that mean…that …you have to…fix it?"

At hearing this, Kea looked up at the mess he made before he sighed in defeat. "…Okay okay. I'll stay one night. Then when I fix the roof, I'm gone ok?"

Hinata then shook her head at this. "Hai. Arigato."

Kea then falls back on the bed and looks at the girl. "Well if I'm gonna get that hole fixed, I'm gonna need some energy in the morning. Goodnight I guess." And with that, the boy fell asleep.

Hinata then blushed more when she realized that he was still in her bed. With nowhere else to sleep, she also fell back on the bed and drifted to sleep. As they were asleep, they started to unconsciously move toward each other until they ended up with Kea spooning Hinata. After that, their dreams did the rest of the talking.

"Hinata-chan."

"Kea-kun."

**And done! As I promised this is way longer than chapter one. I do hope that you guys enjoyed the fanfic. Chapter three will be comin' out soon so hold on to your hats! Plz read and review to refuel my fanfiction cells. Oh and for the perverted dudes out there, I'm taking the story slow. There will be a lemon, but it will be when Kea and Hinata get to know each other more. I'm not just gonna start the fanfic off with him busting into her room and then they just fuck like bunnies! But it will happen. Just waiting for the right moment. Kiba out! **


	3. Chapter 3: New Relations

**Yo peeps! Sorry for making you all wait. I've had some trouble with school and stuff. It's been rough out in the world. Anyway, I guess I'll do the disclaimer now. I do not own Naruto or any of the products from the series. Keazako Hoshigaki is a fan made character and is not really in the series. And before anyone asks, yes, Kea is the son of Hoshigaki Kisame. Also, there will be another fan made character introduced in the fanfic named Kaia Hoshigaki. She is Kea's mom in the story. Even further, Kea's gonna be taken in my a fan made family in this chapter. Again, not really in the series. And now let the fanfic begin!**

* * *

When Kea woke up, he first noticed that he was in someone's house. He didn't have time to think over where he was as he then heard a small moan. When he looked to his side, he noticed he was still in Hinata's bed. And that he had his arms around her, cuddling her like a bear.

"W….WHAT THE HELL?!" Was all Kea said as he quickly jumped back and fell out of the bed.

This in turn woke the dark haired girl. "Hmm? What's going on?" Hinata said to herself. She then crawled to the other side of the bed to see Kea landed on his head just before he fell on his back.

"Ow…that hurt!" the boy said before sitting up to face the girl in front of him. "What the heck happened? Why am I here?"

Hinata then giggled a little at seeing the boy rubbing the back of his head. "Well…you…agreed to fix…my roof…remember Kea-san?"

Kea then stopped his rubbing and looked up at the hole he made last night. He then looked back at Hinata, then the hole, then Hinata again, and then the hole. Hinata then started to look at him a little funny before he turned to her again. "Well…doesn't look too bad. I'd say you can live with it right?" As soon as he finished that sentence, a block of wood fell on his head. Moments later, the boy fell back holding his head again. "OW! KAMI WHY?!"

Hinata then started to chuckle at the boy on the floor. She tried to hold it in, but the face he was making was too much for the girl to handle. "Hahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Kea then looked at the raven haired girl for a second before he looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"And just what the heck are you laughing at?!"

After a while, Hinata finally stopped laughing and looked back at Kea. "Heh, oh nothing important."

Kea then stands up and continues to stare at the hole in the ceiling. "Geez…how the hell does a hole that big come from some simple gravity?! Oh well guess I'll get to work on it. Shouldn't be that hard to fix." After that, Kea started to pick up the pieces of wood that fell into her room. He would need them to seal the roof back together. "You go on and do what you need to. I'll fix this in no time flat."

Hinata did as told and left the estate. For some odd reason she decided to go meet the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She didn't know why, but she felt that she needed to tell her about Kea.

'Even though he seems nice…' Hinata thought to herself. '…he's still a Hidden Rain nin. I can't just trust him as soon as I see him.' And with that, the teenage girl headed to the Hokage's Mansion to speak with her.

_**Time skip: 5 hours**_

Kea had finally finished what he was instructed to do and looked back down on the now closed hole on the roof. "Whew…that…took a lot longer than expected" He said to himself. When he stopped his task, he decided to take a walk around the village. Even though he was here yesterday, it was night time when he broke out of the hospital. By that time, everything was closed; he didn't get to see anything really. Kea then started thinking to himself. 'Hmm…this place is weird. It's so much different than Ame. Kids are running around playing, ninja are walking the streets and no one fears them…'

Kea then looked into the sky to see what looked like clouds slightly covering the sun. '…and the sky is so clear…it's not full of rain.' After his quick view, he decided to look more around the new village. He had never seen a place so happy in his life. He also wanted to find somewhere to stay for the night. "I can't just stay in someone's house who doesn't want me there." He said to himself. "I'll just have to sleep outside I guess."

Just as he stopped his harsh thinking on where to stay, a little girl had run up to him. She looked no older than six and Kea could tell that she wasn't a shinobi in training. The girl then started tugging on his vest, trying to get him to crouch down so he would be at her level. When he did this, the girl smiled at him before asking a simple question.

"Do you wanna play tag?"

Kea then looked at the girl, clearly confused. "W…wah?"

The girl then poked Kea and ran off. After a while, she turned back to see Kea was still crouched down, looking at her in confusion. She then ran back to him before asking another question. "Well? Don't you wanna play?"

Kea continued to look at the girl. "W…what is tag?"

The girl looked at Kea with an expression of clear surprise on her face. After a while though, she smiled at him and started teaching him the fundamentals of the game. "Okay, the game is called tag. You see, you can only play it with two or more people." Kea started to nod at the girl, taking full note of what she was telling him. "The rule of the game is to tag the other players if you're it. Whoever is it has to tag the other players. When they do, the person they tagged becomes it. You try to avoid the person who's it by running away from them. You wanna try and not be the person it for the longest."

Kea then nodded again, now understanding the game. "Okay…so who's it now?"

The girl then shot Kea another smile before tapping him on his shoulder and running off. "YOU'RE IT! YOU'RE IT!"

Kea hesitated for a second before he started to laugh and chase the girl. He knew she wasn't a shinobi, so he decided to run normally than use any of his jutsu. For the next couple of hours, there was a "tag" here and a "you're it" there. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves for a very long time. Kea had never played a game in his life, and he had never had a single friend either so playing with this girl made him feel a little more like the rest of the people there.

Inside the Hokage's office, Hinata was telling Tsunade about her discovery yesterday.

"And so when he fell through the roof, I decided to let him stay. He didn't seem like he had a place to go."

Tsunade continued to look at the girl before speaking. "I see. Do you know the name of this boy? Or where he's from?"

Hinata then opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. 'Wait…' she thought to herself, '…if Kea-san is a rain Nin, then Lord Tsunade may have him killed…or worse…' she then looked away for a second before answering the Hokage. "N…no ma'am…I know that his name is Kea…but I don't know where he's from…"

Tsunade then gave the girl a cold stare before smiling at her. "Oh well. I guess you can't know everyone. By the way, what does this boy look like?"

As Hinata was about to answer, she looked past the Hokage and down on the streets to see Kea was running after a little girl. It seemed they were playing a game. She then pointed to the running boy. "There. That's him Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade then turned her head to see the dark-skinned boy playing with the girl. For a second she only stared at him before she smiled at him. "Yup. He's not from around here." Tsunade then turned back to Hinata. "Is that all you needed? Or is there another matter at hands."

Hinata then started to press her fingers together before building up the courage to ask the Hokage a question. "W…well…um…I was…thinking…why don't you…give him a mission? That way, you'll be able to see what he really is…made of…and…and I'll go to."

Tsunade then looked at the girl in surprise before opening a cabinet under her desk. She then pulled out a large scroll before explaining to Hinata what it was. "This is a B rank mission, nothing too serious. There have been sightings of thieves in Sunagakure. Normally the Kazekage would have it taken care of by now, but he is currently out on a very important meeting with the other kages. I will also be leaving soon, but at this time I have the ability to stay for one more day." She then hands the scroll to Hinata. "This mission will take place in one week's time. We would send you earlier, but that would risk the thieves knowing more about konoha than wanted, as they are expected to move past Suna later in the week. Make sure to protect him and show him our ways and the mission should go smoothly."

Hinata then takes the scroll and bows before the Hokage before leaving the office. She then left to find Kea, but was intercepted by no other than Naruto.

"Yo Hinata!" The boy shouted to her from behind. This had caused the raven haired girl to jump a bit before turning around and looking at the blonde, blushing madly in the process.

"N…Naruto…" She wanted to say more, but for some reason she couldn't get out her words. So she kept sitting there staring as the boy finally closed in on her.

"Hehe…yup it's me. Hey, I'm heading over to Ichiraku for a sec. Wanna come?" The blonde then put his hands behind his head and shot her another one of his foxy grins.

At hearing this, Hinata blushed even more. Had she went any further, people would have thought she had a tomato as a head. "Y…you want m…m…me? To come w…with….you?" Hinata somehow managed to get out. She was secretly beating herself up on the inside for not being able to talk straight.

Naruto then started to walk toward Ichiraku, his hands still behind his head. "You bet! Now you comin' or what?"

Hinata hesitated for a second, but soon ran up with the blonde and started to walk with him. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

In another part of the city, Kea had finished his game of tag and was now carrying the girl he met on his shoulders. The thing was, he was walking up the side of a building. Yet no matter how high they got, the girl didn't scream or cry. She was actually having a good time being with the boy, as he was with her.

"Wow!" the girl said to Kea. "You're a shinobi aren't you?!"

Kea then looked up at the face of the girl before slightly laughing. "Well…kinda…you could say I am. I'm just not from around here is all."

The girl then looked at Kea in confusion then asked Kea a simple question. "Well…where are you from?"

When they got to the top of the building, Kea put her down and opened his mouth to answer her question. But as he looked at her, he remembered how Hinata reacted from him being from Ame. 'Apparently people here don't take kind to people from Ame.' He thought to himself. So instead, he decided to tell her something else. "Well…I don't really know. I've been on my own for a while. And this place is no exception. I don't think I'll be staying here for much longer."

At hearing this, the girl looked up at Kea in confusion. "Wah? You're leaving already? But I just met you!"

Kea then looked at the girl before shrugging. "Well…there's nowhere to stay here. And I don't know anything about this village."

The girl then started tearing up before crying in front of the boy. When Kea saw this, he crouched to her level again. "H…hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The girl then hugged kea by the neck, grabbing onto his vest very harshly. "I…I don't want you to go! I want you to stay! I…I want you to be my nii-san!"

When she said this, Kea barely stared at the back of her head, as her face was buried in the collar of his vest. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back. "Hey…it'll be alright. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Yet as he continued to try and calm the girl, she kept crying. Eventually Kea couldn't do anything else, so he picked her up and jumped off of the building. The building was rather tall, it would take about ten seconds for Kea to get to the ground, but the girl was crying too much to know that she wasn't even on the building's roof anymore.

When Kea had landed, a woman came running toward him. He then put the girl down to face the charging woman, but she soon stopped and grabbed the little girl, cuddling her so that she would stop crying. Alas, it did nothing at all. Kea felt guilty for making the girl cry, so he went to explain his situation.

"Ma'am…please don't be worried. My name is Kea. I'm a new friend of your daughter. She just wanted me to stay here, but I'm afraid I'll be leaving since I don't have a place to stay."

The woman then put the still crying girl down and looked at Kea. "You have nowhere to stay?"

"That's right. I kinda drift to where ever I can find somewhere to stay for a night."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the girl latched onto his pant leg, gripping harder than before. "P…please….please don't leave." She then looked back to her mother with pleading eyes. "Mommy…please….can he please stay with us? Please! I don't want him to go! I want him to stay!"

The woman then looked at her daughter, and then back at Kea, who then crouched down and hugged the girl again. She only stared for a second before saying something. "Of course we can Ikari, but only if he wants to stay with us."

Kea then looked up at the woman, and then back at the girl. "You…you would let me…"

The woman then smiled at the boy on the ground. "Of course we would. You are a human being. You need somewhere to stay don't you?"

Kea only continued to look at the woman before shaking his head. He then looked at the girl still buried in his vest. "So…your names Ikari huh?"

The young girl then looked up at Kea, her eyes still wet with tears. "H…hai…Ikari Zandatsu"

"Ikari…Zandatsu. That's a pretty name."

After a while, Kea picked himself up with Ikari and swung her onto his back. He then looked at the mother before she spoke.

"My name's Taia. Taia Zandatsu."

Since they were acquainted now, the three decided to walk to their home. When they reached a small apartment, Kea had been informed that this was his new home. Inside was a two-bedroom apartment with one small kitchen and a small living room. Kea was so happy that he didn't notice that Ikari had fallen asleep on his back.

When Taia noticed her daughter sleeping, she showed Kea the girl's room. He then put her down on her bed and stared at her for a second. Taia then placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him a question.

"She's put you through a lot today hasn't she?"

Kea then laughs a bit before touching the sleeping girl's forehead. "Nah. I was just thinking about what she said. After a while, Taia had left Kea with Ikari. Kea then got some paper and wrote something on it before leaving it on the girl's bed. After that, he left and closed the door to her room. When he went back to the living room, he saw a blanket and a pillow on Taia's couch. He then brought himself to sleep on the small couch.

'These two…they're my family…my kaa-san…and…and my imoto-chan.' and with that thought, Kea drifted off to sleep.

_**~the Hyuuga estate~**_

Hinata had practically danced into her room out of sheer joy. She was so happy, not only from being able to see her crush, but from what happened on their little "date" as well. She was so happy that she didn't even know that the hole in her ceiling was fixed. Yet at the same time she was tired. As soon as she got to her bed, she plopped down on it, a smile on her face. At that time she could only mutter one word before succumbing to sleep.

"Goodnight…Naruto-kun."

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap! Whew that was a long chapter, but I guess I should get used to it if I wanna start to impress you guys eh? I give some credit to my partner that I have mentioned before. She in a way helped me with this chapter. If any of you guys and gals want a specific character to play in the story, just message me and I'll try my best. Repeat! Message me. If you do it in the review, I'm probably gonna miss it. Now! What will happen later in the story?! Has Kea found his new family? Is Hinata sure that being with Naruto is what she wants? And what will happen when Kea's secret about his origin leaks out?! Stay tuned for more! And now…*looks at the screen* Kiba out! FANG OVER FANG! *glass shatters***


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgettable Ties

**Hayo! Sup my main people?! I know I know it's been a while since I last updated but just know there's been a lot goin' on. Lots of funerals and school and all that. But I really wanted to write another chapter of the story. I really enjoy it. Now for the disclaimer! I do not own any Naruto products including the characters other than Keazako Hoshigaki. Keazako is a fan made character and so is the family he is currently staying with. Now without further ado, let's continue to the fanfiction!**

* * *

_**The next morning**_

In the Zandatsu residence, Kea had just woken up from his slumber to see it was early in the morning. After getting up from the couch and fixing the blanket on top of it, he went to the door of Ikari's room and sat on the wall away from it so that he was facing the door. He waited there for about an hour before Taia came out and saw him.

"Kea-san, what are you doing?" She asked the boy, yet all he did was stare at the door for a little while longer. After about five more minutes of just staring, the two of them heard a small yawn from the inside.

"It seems Ikari's woken up now." Kea said to Taia. The two then heard a piece of paper being shifted around. Kea then smiled and closed his eyes. This in turn, made Taia turn to him once again.

"Nani? What is it Kea?" She asked the teenage boy on the ground. Kea then raised his hand and started mouthing numbers while his fingers counted down.

"5…4…3…2…1…0" As soon as he got done counting, they both heard a shriek inside the little girls room.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

When she heard this, Taia quickly opened the girl's door, only to see Ikari pass by her and tackle the already sitting boy further into the wall, her face buried into his vest yet again.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ikari shouted while she was still hugging kea by the neck.

Taia then looked at her daughter and the boy before she asked them what was going on. Ikari then looked back at her mother, her arms still around Kea.

"Mommy! He agreed! He wants to be my nii-san!" Ikari said to her mother before hugging the boy again, slightly choking him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

Taia then looked at the two in shock as her daughter kept choking the poor boy. But kea just laughed and hugged the little girl back before speaking.

"Heh. No problem…Imoto."

Ikari then started to laugh a bit before pulling back and smiling at kea, finally releasing his neck.

"How 'bout we make a deal? You get to call me Imoto-chan if I get to call you Nii-san."

Kea then smiled at the girl and chuckled a little.

"Deal accepted."

Taia then shook her head at the two before walking past them and heading for the kitchen. She then yelled back at the two before deciding what to cook.

"What would you like to eat you two?"

Kea then looked at Ikari before shrugging his shoulders. The little girl then whispered something in his ear, telling him what he should say.

"Ramen please." Kea shouted back to Taia. When she gave him a thumbs up, he looked at his new little sister before staring at her in a confused way. "What is ramen?"

Ikari then looked at Kea for a second before she told him about the godly substance known as ramen.

"It's a food that's super yummy! It's like noodles basically." As Taia began to make the ramen for all three of them to eat, Kea and Ikari had made their way over to the couch. Presently, Kea was lying on his stomach on the couch while Ikari was laying on her back on top of her big brother, staring at the ceiling while talking to him.

"No way!" Kea said to the girl on top of him. "You're saying this Naruto guy ate like fifty bowls of this ramen stuff, and he wasn't even tired after doing so?!"

"Yup! I saw the whole thing. He really does like ramen." Ikari said to Kea.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two were finally interrupted by a smell that Ikari new all too well, but one that nearly mesmerized Kea. As the smell of the ramen intruded his nose even further, he began to do scoot off of the couch. Ikari at this time had gotten off of Kea and watched as the boy literally did a handstand and started walking toward the savory scent. When Taia put a bowl of the ramen onto the table, Kea stood back up and looked at the food, his mouth getting wetter and wetter.

"What…is that?!" Kea asked Taia before both she and Ikari giggled at the still mesmerized boy. She then handed Kea a pair of chopsticks before allowing him to eat.

"This is ramen." Taia said as the boy took the chopsticks. "Now eat up!"

Within the next second, Kea was inhaling the food as if it was just air. At this, Ikari looked at him in surprise.

"Wow! You eat fast! You could even go against Naruto-san in a ramen eating competition!"

Taia nodded in agreement as the boy finished his meal and bowed slightly to the woman next to him.

"Arigato Kaa-san! That was awesome!" Kea said before standing up straight again.

When he called her that, the woman started to laugh a bit before she walked to the kitchen again.

"Oh stop. You're gonna make me blush Kea-san."

Both Kea and Ikari laughed at this as they both got a new bowl of ramen and started to eat again. When Taia had gotten her bowl and also sat next to the two at the table, she began to ask Kea a few questions since she didn't really know that much about him.

"So Kea, do you have any real family?"

Kea then stopped eating and looked down, trying to avoid the woman's face.

"N…no ma'am. My family was killed, eight years ago, when I was just seven."

Both Taia and Ikari gasped when they heard this. Taia had felt pretty bad about asking the boy, so spoke again.

"I…I'm sorry Kea. I didn't mean to bring up feelings like that."

Kea then looked up at the woman and smiled at her. "No worries." He reassured her. "I'm fine really. I have you and my little Imoto-chan now."

Ikari then laughed and smiled at her big brother before giving him two thumbs up. "Yeah!"

Relieved of her assault, Taia thought of a somewhat smaller question to ask Kea.

"So Kea, I saw you walking up that building yesterday. Does that mean that you're a shinobi?"

Kea then started to scratch the back of his head. "Hehe…well…kinda. I'm really self-taught. Ever since that day eight years ago, I've been determined to be a shinobi. I've trained myself like crazy and I won many battles." Kea then started to sweat-drop. "But I've lost more than I can count. Hehe."

Taia and Ikari started to laugh at the boy before Ikari spoke once again.

"Mommy, do you think Kea is a good shinobi?" She asked to her mother. Taia then looked at her daughter before putting her hand under her chin, resting in a thinking position.

"Well…" Taia started, "It depends on what he has become a shinobi for." She then looked at Kea before asking him her question. "Well Kea-san? What did you become a shinobi for?" At this, both Taia and Ikari sat there looking at Kea, waiting for his answer.

Kea then put a wide smile on his face before he answered back to her. "The answer to that is simple…" He started, "I became a shinobi to protect people I care about. My family died right in front of my eyes. I'm not gonna let that happen again." Kea then stood up, finished with his food, and looked toward the two. "I'm gonna protect you two. You're my family now, and no matter what happens, I promise, I won't let any harm come to you."

Both Taia and Ikari stood silent at the boys reply. Eventually Taia moved first and stood up as well before grabbing the now three empty bowls. She then proceeded to the kitchen before replying to her daughters answer.

"Well, that settles it Ikari…" She yelled before coming out of the kitchen. "He isn't a good shinobi…"

At hearing this, Kea looked on at the woman un-phased, while Ikari was staring in disbelief at her mother. Before she had a chance to speak though, Taia said something else before smiling.

"He's a splendid one."

Ikari then looked at her mother for a second before a huge smile lit up her face. Kea slightly smiled and looked at his sister and how awe struck she looked. Taia then spoke again to her daughter.

"Now go get cleaned up, were going shopping today."

When she heard this, Ikari jumped up and down before running to her room to get situated. Kea slightly laughed before looking back at Taia.

"You're a really great mother Kaa-san." He said to her before smiling a bit.

Taia then chuckled at the boy before walking to the back to help her daughter. "Oh stop. If you keep calling me that, I'm gonna start to feel old." She said to the now laughing boy.

'_Right. They're my family_.' Kea thought to himself before the two came out and walked toward the door. When they all got outside, Kea looked back at the house before he picked up Ikari and put her on his shoulder, making her feel higher than a mountain. Taia just laughed at how much her daughter and her new son were getting along.

"So where are we going Kaa-san?" Kea said to the woman in front of him.

Taia then just shrugged and kept walking forward. "Where ever seems nice perhaps." She replied to the boy behind her.

At that, Kea just shrugged, slightly bounding the girl on top of him. After a second, he began to follow the woman as he played with his sister.

_**The Hyuuga Estate**_

Hinata had woken up and was now heading to the well-known small restaurant known as Ichiraku. She was planning on meeting with Naruto for another date. When she got to the ramen serving stand, her blonde lover was right there waiting for her.

"Well look who finally showed up." Naruto teased as he shot a smile toward the smaller girl. She then looked down to the floor, slightly scared of disappointing the boy.

"I…I'm s…sorry…N…Naruto…kun…" she stumbled out. Naruto then put a hand on her shoulder and gave her another wide smile before speaking again.

"Hehe. Don't worry about it. It's alright." He said to her. Hinata then looked up at him before slightly kissing him on the cheek. Naruto then looked at the girl a little surprised before he started laughing a little. He then wrapped his arm around the girl and started to walk with her in a random direction.

"S…so…" Hinata began, "W…where….are we…going…N…Naruto…kun?"

Naruto then looked at the girl to his side before slightly shrugging. "I don't know Hinata-chan. I guess we can stop at where ever catches your eye."

Hinata then began to blush about what Naruto had called her. She was in complete heaven. Nothing could ruin the moment for her as she started to daydream about how wonderful her life would be now that she was with the boy she always loved. Nothing, except for the mission that she just so happened to remember at that moment.

'_The mission…'_ Hinata thought to herself. She wanted to find Kea and tell him about it, but she then looked back at Naruto and quickly forgot about it again.

When the two stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant, Hinata was surprised to look up at the building and see it was something other than Ichiraku. She then looked at Naruto before tilting her head in confusion.

"N…Naruto-kun…where…are we?" she said as the boy just looked at the building before walking in, Hinata still in his arms.

"It's a pretty nice restaurant that Baa-chan showed me. I figured that we can't eat Ichiraku everyday…well…at least you can't" Naruto replied before laughing a bit.

Hinata then blushed at the fact that Naruto wanted to take her out on a date that would actually be…well…necessary to say the least. She was awestruck, yet at the same time felt as if he was hiding something for some reason.

Once the two had entered, they were seated to a table near a window. Hinata loved to look out and watch the kids play. She soon started to daydream about how her kids would look out there. She wanted at least two of them, a son and a daughter, and now that she was with Naruto, she felt that dream was a little more in her reach.

Soon Naruto had ordered for both of them and stared at the still daydreaming girl. He didn't know what she was thinking of but he decided not to bother her. He then noticed that she started to smile a bit, and the smile kept growing until she eventually closed her eyes and started laughing a little. Naruto, now very curious, also looked out the window and saw the kids playing. Somehow, he then knew what she was imagining and decided to tease her.

"So…" He started, "What will their names be Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes then widened at an enormous rate before she started blushing and looking around, trying to avoid Naruto's gaze. "Um…t…their…names?" Hinata tried to play off as if she didn't know what he was saying, but he could see right through her. He started to laugh a bit at the girl before their food had finally arrived. Hinata had thanked Kami that there was something to take Naruto's sight away from her at that time. When the two started to eat the barbeque in front of them, Hinata heard a familiar voice entering the building.

"Christ almighty! You two shop a little too much!" the voice said as a middle aged woman and a little girl appeared through the door, and behind them was a pair of legs with shopping bags covering what was presumably a torso.

The girl then looked back at the person before speaking to him. "Hehe, that's nothing Nii-san. One time, Mommy shopped for an entire day and made a poor shinobi on the streets carry her things all day long!"

The woman then put on a devious smirk before chuckling a bit. "Well he did agree, and I got a free slave for that day."

Hinata kept her eyes on the three people before the boy set down the bags and stood back up, revealing who he was.

"Well if you're gonna make me do all the carrying at least warn me first you two. Jeez, I can't even feel my legs anymore." The boy said before both the little girl and the woman started to laugh at him.

Hinata then fully noticed who the boy was before she smiled and waved at him. "Kea-san! Hey Kea-san!"

Kea then looked over to the voice that called him before he saw the girl from the other day.

'_Oh no…did she get another hole in her room?'_ Kea thought to himself before waving back to his 'friend'. "Hehe, hey Hinata!"

Hinata then motioned for him and the others to come and sit with her and Naruto. Naruto however, wasn't so fond of that plan, yet at the same time, he didn't interrupt her either.

When Kea had sat across from Hinata and Naruto, along with his sister and mother, he opened his mouth to speak to her. But before anything could come out, Ikari had spoken to Hinata first.

"Hey there, my names Ikari! What's yours?" She nearly shouted as she stared at Hinata.

Hinata then laughed a little before she answered the girl's question. "My name…is…H…Hinata…Hyuuga." She stumbled out as both Ikari and Kea laughed a bit. Naruto kept his eye on all three of the people around them. He wanted this date to be just for him and Hinata. Fat chance of that happening now.

Taia then ordered something for the three of them before she started to talk to Hinata.

"So you're from the Hyuuga." She started before looking toward both her and Naruto. "And you are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

Naruto just shook his head yes as his gaze finally softened and he looked back at Hinata. She was now leaning her head against his shoulder as she was finished with her food. She then looked back at Kea before speaking to him again.

"Kea-san…" she said, "What happened? When you fixed my roof, you just left." She didn't notice he was gone during the night, but when she woke up, she did see the hole was fixed and that Kea was nowhere to be found around the estate.

Kea then scratched the side of his cheek before laughing a bit. "Hehe, well…I was planning on leaving the village that day, since I didn't want to be a constant bother, and for the fact that I had nowhere to stay. That is until this little one got to me." He then patted Ikari slightly on the head as she laughed and smiled at him. "She somehow convinced me to be her brother, along with that, I also gained a mother and a home in the village." At hearing this, Taia smiled at the boy, knowing that no matter how much she asked him to, he wouldn't stop calling her his mother.

Hinata looked confused at the end for a second, until she realized that Kea was actually from the hidden rain village. She then shook her head and watched as the three had finally had their meals delivered. As the three began to dig in, Hinata began to look at Naruto, seeing that he was uneasy at the moment. She then placed a hand on the side of his face before speaking to him.

"N…Naruto-kun…" she said to him, "W…what's wrong? Do you feel well?"

Naruto then looked at the girl at his side before he smiled a little before kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay Hinata-chan. I just feel a little crowded at the moment I guess."

When he heard this, Kea looked at the two before he smiled a little. "Heh, no problem then. We're finished with our food anyway." He then stood up and grabbed the bags he was carrying earlier before walking toward the exit. "Well, come on Imoto-chan, Kaa-san."

Ikari then looked up at her brother before she got up and followed him. Taia soon did the same as she left the bill on the table, paid in full. Before Kea could get out of the door though, Hinata had shouted toward him.

"Oh I almost forgot…" she said as the boy turned around to her. "In six days' time, you have to go on a mission to test how good of a shinobi you are. Meet me at the main gate by then."

When she said this, Kea shook his head to show that he understood. He then proceeded out of the building and back home to put down the variety of stuff he was forced to carry. Hinata looked at the exit for a second before Naruto snapped her back to reality. When she looked up at him, he seemed to be confused a little.

"You know that guy Hinata-chan?" He asked her, slightly uncomfortably with how they were talking and laughing.

Hinata just shrugged it off and shook her head before she started to drift to sleep on her crush, not wanting to leave his side anytime soon. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. He's a new friend of mine."

Naruto looked at the exit before he looked back down at his girlfriend as he too succumbed to slumber.

Meanwhile, Kea had delivered the bags back to his home and was now playing with his sister inside the house. It seemed that even though Ikari wasn't a shinobi, she still liked to pretend she was, and now she was pretending to stab Kea repeatedly with a blunt kunai he gave her.

"Take that you evil ninja you!" Ikari yelled as she continued to 'stab' the boy on the ground.

"No! No please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kea shouted as he played with Ikari, acting as if he was really being harmed. All seemed to be going well, until Taia had called for her daughter.

"Ikari, could you come here to the back for a second please?" She shouted to the little girl from the back room. Ikari then stopped her playing with her brother and shouted back to her mother.

"Hai mommy! I'll be there in a sec." Ikari then handed the kunai she was holding back to Kea, only for him to shake his head at her.

"Keep it." He said to her. "Think of it as a gift from me to you." When he said that, the little girl lit up before giving him another one of her suffocating hugs and running back to meet her mother. Kea had no idea what the two were talking about, he decided to stop his useless attempt to try and listen and just fell asleep.

After a while, the two girls came out of the back room to see Kea sleeping. Taia wanted to let the boy sleep, but what they had to talk about was so special that Ikari just jumped on the boy's stomach to wake him up.

"Nii-san! Wake up! We have a gift for you!" Ikari shouted as she landed on the boy, causing him to shoot his head up, gasping for air.

"*gasp* *gasp*" Kea could only gasp more and hold his stomach as literally all the air had been knocked out of him. Ikari then looked at the boy before laughing, while Taia just shook her head at the two.

When Kea had finally gotten enough air to talk again, he looked at his Imoto before asking her a single question. "Why…?"

Ikari then handed him a small box with the kanji for family on it.

"We had to give you this. Me and mommy went to pick it up while you were shopping somewhere else." She said as he took the box and looked at it a little funny before looking back at Taia who just smiled at him. "Well don't be shy! Open it Nii-san!"

Kea then looked at Ikari before he took off the top of the box. What was inside had shocked him more than anything in the world. Inside was a jade necklace in the shape of half of a yin yang symbol. The chain was a small silver line that was long enough to fit just over Kea's neck, but short enough so that the jade piece wouldn't go that far past the top of his chest. When he pulled it out, he looked back at his sister before looking back at his mother. They both just smiled at how awestruck he looked. He literally couldn't say anything. Taia then took the initiative to speak up first.

"It was Ikari's idea. She wanted to get you something special to show how much…" Before she could finish, Ikari had interrupted her.

"How much we love you Nii-san!" After she said that, she pulled out another necklace, almost the same as Kea's, except that this one was the other piece of the yin yang symbol, and it was a dark sapphire. Ikari then took the necklace from Kea's hand and put them together to form a full yin yang. When she did this, words appeared on the joined necklaces. On the jade, the name 'Kea' appeared, and on the sapphire, the word 'Ikari' had shown itself. Kea looked even more awestruck until more words appeared on both of the pieces. This time, it read 'family' with the 'fam' being green and the 'ily' being dark blue.

Kea looked on as he still couldn't speak. So Ikari spoke for him.

"Mommy let me get it for you." She then tugged on his vest so that he would crouch down. When he did, she put the necklace around his neck and smiled as she did the same with hers. "Keep it." She said to him. "Think of it as a gift from me to you."

Kea then looked on at the girl before tears started to drop from his eyes. Ikari then thought that she had upset her brother, so she hugged him to try and cheer him up. "N…Nii-san…please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make you happy."

Kea then hugged the girl before he spoke to her, tears still falling from his face.

"Ikari…this is…I…" was all he could get out as the girl then noticed that he wasn't angry, but happy. "This…is the nicest thing…anyone has…ever done for…me…"

Ikari then started to laugh before she pulled back from the boy's hug. She then smiled at him before she spoke again. "Don't worry about it Nii-san." She then looked back up at her mother as Kea did the same. Taia in return smiled at the two and walked back to her room.

"Well it's getting late you two" She said while still walking to the room. "You should get some shut eye."

It was true that Kea and Ikari had been playing and having so much fun that they didn't notice that the sun had gone down and it was already starting to get dark out. Kea had looked out of the window to see nothing but pitch black. He then looked back to his sister, only to see her, as if on cue, yawning and rubbing her eyes. He then picked up the girl and walked to her room before opening her door and walking to her bed. As he was about to put her down though, the girl tugged on his vest while she was in his arms.

"Nii-san…I'm not tired yet…" She said as her eyes steadily closed without her permission. Kea then laughed at the girl before he put her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over the small girl. He then kissed her forehead before talking to the now completely asleep girl.

"Goodnight Imoto-chan." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then looked out toward the door to the exit of the house before walking toward it. When he opened the door, he started to think to himself. _'Now…what to do for the rest of the night.'_ He thought before leaving out of the house and walking out to the district of konoha.

As he walked through the village, he noticed that it was different this time. When he had broken out of the hospital, he could barely see anything other than the buildings he was free-running on. No lights, no sounds, nothing. Now everything was well lit. In fact, the more he walked, the lighter the village seemed to get. He then just started to walk around the village, enjoying the well-lit area, until he was stopped by a woman in front of him.

'_Huh? Who is she?'_ Kea thought to himself as the woman started to get closer. As she kept walking toward him, Kea started to look at the woman more, trying to see who she was. She was a tall blonde woman with a body that would make even the prettiest of gods jealous. Her legs seemed to be perfect, long, yet smooth. Her chest seemed to pop out more than anything on her, and she had a face that was kind and sweet, yet at the same time intimidating. She wore a green kimono with a small grey shirt under it, as well as some extremely tight pants that stopped at her ankles, revealing the sandals that she wore. As she continued to walk the boy's way, men started to glance at her. Well, more like they took a glance at her before their jaws dropped to the floor. One man looked her way and started sweating while a tent formed in his pants. The moment that happened, a smaller woman, who was presumably the man's wife, made the tent disappear…for good. All the other men laughed as the woman kept yelling at the now crying man on the floor, now holding what was his pride. Upon seeing this, Kea crossed his arms before looking back at the woman and tilting his head back a bit. _'This…can't be good.' _Kea thought to himself as the woman had now stopped in front of him. The two then sat there looking at each other in a weird silence. Some of the men who looked at the two started to snicker, thinking the boy was in for a world of hell. Kea then decided to break the silence. "Need something lady?" He said as the men from earlier now started to laugh out loud at the boy. He kept his head where it was, but moved his eyes around, staring at the people around him. After a second the woman in front of Kea decided to speak.

"Kea-san I presume?" She said as she looked at the un-phased boy.

"…maybe. Depends on who's asking." Kea replied as the men around him now literally started to fall on the ground from how hard they were laughing. One of the men then shouted at Kea.

"Hope you lived a good life kid!" The man said as he continued to laugh. Kea then looked at the man in confusion before the woman spoke to him again.

"Come with me." She said as she started to walk to the Hokage's Mansion. At this, Kea stared at her, even more confused until he shrugged it off and followed her. All the men at that time were speechless and frozen while the women started to giggle at how stupid their partners looked at that time.

_**Time skip: 30 minutes: Hokage's office**_

Kea and the woman were now in a small office staring at each other. The woman then asked Kea another question.

"You're not from around here are you?" She said as Kea shook his head in amazement.

"N...no…how the hell did you know that?" He replied. The woman then smiled at the boy before putting two fingers up at him.

"Two reasons." She said to the boy. "One, a girl by the name Hinata Hyuuga came by the other day and told me about you, or what she knew about you to be more precise. And two…" The woman's eyes then turned to diamonds as her teeth seemed to turn to daggers. She also started to cast a shadow above the boy, and Kea could swear he saw fire around her as she towered over him. "If you were from around here, you would have known not to call me lady of all things."

Kea gulped at the woman above him before he started to shake and sweat dramatically. He then backed away a little before he tripped over nothing and fell on the floor. When he looked back up, the woman was back to her original self again, laughing at the boy. Kea then stared at her for a second before standing back up to look at the woman at her desk.

"G…gomen…nasai…" The boy said as the woman then smiled at him. "B...but in my defense…I…I don't know…who you are."

The woman then closed her eyes as she continued to smile at Kea. "Tsunade. But in your case, Lady Tsunade, or Tsunade-sama. Got it?"

Kea then shook his head so quickly that Tsunade feared it might fall off. After his little suicide attempt to ironically stay alive, Tsunade gave him a cold stare, making the boy start to sweat even more. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Tsunade then took the initiative to speak first.

"Kea-san, have you met Hinata Hyuuga?" She said as Kea shook his head yes. After seeing that, she then let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to explain everything now. "And she has told you about the mission that is to take place in six days' time?" Kea once again shook his head yes. Tsunade then looked under her desk before pulling out a small bag.

When she motioned for Kea to come to desk, she opened the bag to reveal multiple ninja tools neatly wrapped inside. Kea looked on as she pointed to each and every one of the tools. "This is the symbol of the Hidden Leaf." She said as she handed him a long black forehead protector. In all honesty, it looked almost exactly like Naruto's. Kea then took it as he realized he never had one before. "You need to make sure to take extra care of this. It is very rare that any ninja gets a second one if they damage their first."

After a while of staring at it, Kea put the headband on. The thing was, he really didn't like wearing headbands; it made him feel as if he was hiding something. So instead, he put the forehead protector around his waist, making it act like a belt with the metal part with the leaf symbol showing in the front. When he saw that it fit, he laughed a little bit before looking back at the Hokage, who was now shaking her head at him.

Tsunade then pointed at another item in the bag. "This is your weapons pouch. All of you small weapons, including your kunai and shuriken, as well as a few healing items will be placed here. Make sure not to lose it. This pouch could mean the difference between life and death for a shinobi."

Kea then grabbed the pouch before putting it on the back of his right leg, securing it in place. He then looked back at the woman, seeing what else she needed. After a second, Tsunade pulled out the last needed object for Kea.

"Lastly…" She started, "This is your Hidden Leaf Vest. This is one of the variants that will help other Leaf ninja find you or come to your aid." She then threw Kea the vest. As he caught it, he noticed it was green, almost the exact color of his necklace. Kea then chuckled a little before taking off his current vest and slipping on the new one. He slid both his arms through it and pulled the collar up so that it was wrapping around his neck, but he never zipped it up. At seeing this, Tsunade looked at the boy confused. "Well?" She said, "Aren't you going to fully put it on?"

Kea then smiled at the woman before replying.

"Nah. I like my vests better when their open, makes me feel like one of a kind." Kea then laughed a bit before inspecting his new trend. Currently he had on a black tank top, an open green vest, long black pants, a konoha headband currently acting as his belt (not that he needed it),a weapons pouch, two black sandals, and what he treasured most, the jade necklace around his neck. All in all, Kea thought he looked pretty awesome at that moment. Tsunade then looked at the boy before chuckling a bit and speaking to him again.

"Now that you have the needed materials of a Hidden Leaf ninja, we'll have to find out what rank you are. I can't tell right off the bat, but if I had to guess, I'd say you're about Chunnin level. But that all depends on how skilled you are as a ninja. Your level will be determined on how your first mission turns out. For now, go get some rest." Tsunade said to the boy as he shook his head and walked out of the office. Tsunade then starred at the door Kea had closed behind him before she smiled a bit and thought to herself. _'He isn't from konoha…but I bet I know where he is from.'_

After he walked out of the office, still inspecting himself and giving the new outfit more and more comments, he saw someone out in the distance. After a few seconds of starring, he finally realized who it was and started running toward the figure.

"Hey! Hinata! Hey!" He shouted as the girl eventually turned to see him. When he stopped in front of her, she gave him a small smile before speaking.

"Kea-san. How's it been?" She replied. She didn't show it, but she was actually surprised. Not by the fact that Kea was here, or that he looked different, but because she had just noticed that whenever she was around him, she didn't stutter. When she was around Naruto or when she was asked to do something, she usually took a while to talk. But when she was around him, she just didn't. She didn't know why this was, but she didn't really care either.

Kea then smiled back before putting both of his hands into his vest pockets.

"Well, it's been okay I guess. From what I'm guessing I just met the Hokage, became a Hidden Leaf ninja, and avoided a meeting with death itself." As he said the last part, he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. Hinata then chuckled a bit before she started walking again, Kea right behind her. Kea then took the initiative to talk to her first. "So how's it been going with that guy at the restaurant? I may not be any good with women, but I could tell that you two were more than just friends."

Hinata then started to blush a bit before answering his question.

"N…Naruto-kun? I…it's been fine. He was a little upset though, when you came that is."

Kea then looked at the girl in confusion.

"Naruto eh? Ah well he'll get over it. I mean look at you two. You look like Kami put you together for a reason."

Hinata then blushed more before she smiled at him.

"Arigato…Kea-san."

"Hehe. No prob. Now where are you headed?"

Hinata then looked up at the boy before she looked back down at the ground.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to get out of my home for a while I guess."

Kea then looked at her funny before shrugging.

"Well, why don't you just go to that Naruto guy's house?"

Hinata then thought about it, but shook her head in the end.

"No…if Naruto-kun found out that I was out of my home, he'd probably make me go back."

Kea then looked at the girl before smiling and looking up to the dark sky.

"Well how 'bout this, since I don't know anything about this village, why don't you show me around?"

Hinata then looked back at Kea before she shook her head yes and grabbed him by his free hand.

"Hai. And I know the perfect place to start." She said as she took off, literally dragging the boy behind her. As Kea hit the ground multiple times, he tried to speak to the girl, but only parts of what he was saying could be heard.

"WAH! WAI…HOL…ON!...STO….WAI…" he tried to say, but Hinata just started laughing as she kept running.

When the girl finally stopped running, she let go of Kea's hand. After about half a second, the boy was sent flying a few feet in front of her. When he landed on his back, he skidded a few inches on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ah…god…damn it…" He then looked up at the girl before he stood up to fully face her. "Jeez…haven't you ever heard of the word stop?"

Hinata then laughed at the boy a bit before she looked off into the distance. Kea did the same, only to notice that they were now above everything. The buildings, the homes, it was all under them. They could see anything in the Hidden Leaf Village, from the people walking in the streets to the aisles of buildings along the village. Kea then talked to the girl again, still looking toward the brightly lit village. "Where the heck are we?"

Hinata then sat down on the stony ground around them. She then looked further into the distant village.

"We're on top of the Hokage Monument." She said to the boy.

Kea then widened his eyes as he remembered seeing five stone heads when he first escaped the hospital. He then looked at the floor before smiling a bit.

"No way. We're on a bunch of stone heads?" Kea said to her as she continued to look out at the bright lights. Hinata then shook her head yes before she leaned her arms back a bit so that they would hold her up from the floor. Kea then sat next to the girl before speaking to her again. "So tell me, why did you want to show me this place?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a second until she got up the force to reply.

"I like to come here to relieve myself." She said. "Being a ninja…is really tiresome. Especially being a ninja for the Hidden Leaf." She then smiled at him as she continued. "And the view is really nice too."

Kea looked at her for a second and smiled back, fully agreeing with what the girl was saying. The view was amazing.

"Yeah, I guess it is…isn't it?" Kea said as Hinata shook her head. Kea then started to talk again. "You know, these pleasant views, never had them in Ame. Rain usually blocked everything out."

Hinata then looked at the boy without saying anything, wanting him to continue. After a while, Kea finally started to say something else.

"I know you don't know me very well, but there is one thing you should never forget about me…" Hinata then gave him her full attention before he spoke. "I'm not from here. The way things were done in Ame, they're completely different from how it is here. I guess it'll take some time to get used to everything."

Hinata stayed silent for a while until she smiled at Kea.

"Don't worry, it'll come naturally. And you'll be a splendid shinobi then."

Kea then looked at the girl before he looked toward the sky. At first it was pitch black, but somehow it seemed to be even darker than that. Kea then got an idea and smiled. After a second, he stood up, causing the raven haired girl next to him to look at him in confusion. Kea then looked back at the girl before asking her a question.

"Hinata, do you like fireworks?"

Hinata then stared at the boy, even more confused. She then shook her head toward him.

"Hai. I do."

Kea then smiled at her as he reached in his pant pocket to show even more of the fashion trend he had originally. A few seconds later, he pulled out a pair of fingerless black gloves and slipped them on. He then walked to the edge of the monument before turning around toward the still sitting girl. This caused her to really look at him in confusion as she was now starting to get worried.

"Good." Kea said as he fell back and started to dive head first toward the ground.

Hinata in turn, shouted at the top of her lungs before getting up and running to the edge of the monument. Or at least that's what she wanted to do, as she actually tripped over a small stone and fell right at the edge of the monument. She was still on the monument, but she wasn't over the edge so she couldn't see the falling boy, nor did she want to. She then covered her ears, trying to block out the inevitable sound of the splatter of blood.

Kea on the other hand, wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. As he continued to fall, he flipped himself over so that he was facing the sky. He then started to go through some hand signs at blinding speed before placing one in front of his lips.

Seconds passed by as the girl kept her ears covered, wanting to block out the sound she thought was to come. Instead, even she heard a loud whistling sound of some sort. When she opened her eyes, she looked toward the sky to see a steadily rising ball of fire in the darkened area. After a while, the ball seemed to disappear. She then stood back up and turned around to see Kea was back on the monument, now at her side.

"What were you doing?!" Hinata yelled at the boy, but he just looked back at the sky. After a second, Hinata did the same, now seeing nothing but pitch black where the ball used to be. Kea then went through one more hand sign before saying something.

"Kai."

Hinata then looked at the boy confused until she looked back at the sky. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but seconds later, a large, colorful explosion occurred in the sky. Hinata was awestruck as even more explosions occurred. The whistling that came after each firework pierced Hinata's ears as she continued to watch the lightshow above her. She then looked at Kea who just smiled and crossed his arms. After a second, she walked toward the boy before giving him a small hug. Kea in return just sat there and laughed as he hugged the girl back.

"Thank you…Kea-san" Hinata said as she pulled back from the hug and continued to look back at the fireworks.

"No prob." Kea replied as he also watched the lightshow.

The fireworks had lasted for about a half hour before it had finally died down. When it finally did, Kea had walked Hinata back to the Hyuuga estate. When they got there, a man stood in front of the gate, staring coldly at the two. Hinata then stopped when she saw the man and stared at the ground, causing Kea to face her in confusion.

"Hinata, you know you aren't supposed to be out this late! What were you doing out in the village!" The man practically yelled at the girl. For some unknown reason, Kea felt a ping of anger in his heart when he heard the girl being yelled at. Before he could say anything though, Hinata had spoken back to the man.

"I…I'm sorry…father…I…I was just…having fun…with…my…friend…" The girl stuttered out, still looking toward the floor. The man then looked at the dark-skinned boy next to her before shooting him an even colder stare. Kea in return, shot back a similar one. Hinata then looked up to see the two starring at each other and quickly intervened. "Hiashi-sama…this is…Kea…"

Kea then looked at the man, as Hiashi did the same. After a while Hiashi spoke to his daughter again.

"Hinata. Inside. Now."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice as she started to walk toward the building known as her home. Before she could get very far though, Kea had grabbed her by the hand, causing her to look back at him. He then smiled at her before speaking.

"I guess I'll see you around then, right Hinata?"

Hinata then looked back at the boy for a second before she hugged him, holding him very tight. Kea then hugged the girl back. After a while, Hinata could feel her father's cold stare upon her, so she whispered something in Kea's ear.

"Of course Kea-san." After a second, she lightly kissed the boy on his cheek, showing him her gratitude for the short, yet fun night she had. She then pulled away from Kea and looked at him, seeing that his eyes had widened. Once she felt her father's cold stare again, she started to walk back to the estate, her father right behind her. When they had both disappeared, Kea started to think to himself.

'_Hiashi…why does that name sound so familiar?'_

After a while, Kea started to walk back to his home, not really caring how fast he got there. He could only stare at the sky while trying to remember where he knew the man from earlier. _'Hiashi…why do I feel like I've seen him somewhere before?' _Kea then arrived to his home before opening the door and noticing that both Ikari and Taia were asleep. He then sat down against a wall and started to think more about the name. no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't remember where he knew the man from. After a while it started to piss him off, so he just gave up and thought about the day he had, getting used to the village, receiving an unforgettable gift, gaining a new fashion trend, and his favorite, meeting with his raven haired friend.

'_Yeah.'_ Kea thought to himself before his eyes started to shut. _'Today was pretty neat.'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Gosh my fingers…*looks down at them* …WHAT THE HELL?! A PINKIE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! Ah well. Anyway, I feel like there are a few things in the story that probably got u guys confused. First, Kea's headband. Think of it basically the same as Naruto's except a little longer. And he tied I around backwards so that the leaf symbol would show. So yes, the straps of the headband are seen on the backside of Kea. Next, his necklace. It's basically half of a yin yang. The chain is connected to the largest side of it though, so the pointed part of it would be pointed down instead of up. Lastly, his gloves. Yea I know, I kinda threw those in there, but he just likes to have fingerless gloves on most of the time. Currently Hinata is still dating Naruto and only thinks of Kea as a close friend. Kea feels the same, seeing as she's the first friend that he's ever had. If anything in the story confused you bro's, just review it and I'll make sure to get back to you. Kiba out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Loss and Gain Part 1

**Hey everybody! Did ya guys miss me?! Yes?! No?! YES! Aw you guys make me laugh! Sorry I haven't been able to post in a while. My laptop started messing up on me and school is like hell on earth. I've also had to face the fact that my girlfriend's parents hate me. Yup, things have been pretty shitty for ol' Kiba. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with why u all came here today. So without further interruptions, let's once again start our lovely fanfiction!**

* * *

_*******Chapter 5: Loss and Gain Pt. 1*******_

Today was a pretty special day for our dark-skinned ninja. After a whole week of waiting, he was finally gonna go on his first mission. He was so excited that he didn't bother to wake up his family and tell them he was gone. He was currently too busy running full speed toward the front gate to meet up with Hinata.

'_I wonder what it is I'll have to do. Will I have to kill anyone? And if so…how many?'_ Kea thought to himself. Though Kea was a self-taught ninja, he really didn't like jumping into useless fights. He didn't like taking lives either, but he did realize that sometimes it just has to happen. But at some points, Kea had to admit that a good fight now and then did make life a little interesting. He then pushed down the bad thoughts and started thinking of some good ones. 'But still, I'm so pumped! My first mission ever in my entire life! I wonder if I may learn any new jutsu on this trip.'

When Kea reached the main gate, he stopped running and started looking around for his raven-haired friend. After about ten minutes, Kea started to scratch his head, unable to find the girl anywhere.

'Where the hell is she?' Kea thought to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl creep up behind him. A second later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, as well as a sudden shout in his ear.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAGGGGH!" Kea shouted as he seemingly jumped about ten feet in the air before falling on his head. When the boy got off of the ground, he was holding his head as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Hinata then started to laugh at the boy, who was still holding his head. She then walked over to him before she stopped her laughter and spoke to Kea.

"Gomennasai Kea-san. I apologize for not being here on time. I ran into a little problem on the way." Hinata explained as the boy finally stopped rubbing his bruised head and crossed his arms before talking to her.

"Hehe. No prob. Besides I'm too excited to care about anything right now! My first mission, this is gonna be awesome!" Kea nearly shouted as he surprised Hinata.

'It seems there's more about him that I don't know than I thought.' Hinata thought to herself as she smiled again at the boy. She then decided to speak to him about what the mission was going to have them accomplish. "Okay Kea-san. You know about our mission, but do you know what it is we're doing exactly?"

Kea then smiled at her before he put his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Nope. But who cares?! It's a mission! This is gonna go by perfect!" Kea said as he started to laugh. Hinata on the other hand just shook her head at the overexcited boy.

"Well if you don't know what to do, it could go by worse than you think." Hinata started as the boy then looked at her confused. "Not all missions are just kiddy requests. Some missions could be a death sentence if a shinobi isn't skilled enough to carry them out."

Kea then looked at her before he started to laugh again.

"That's the thrill of it. I've been living out there on my own for eight years remember? I've had shinobi come to slit my throat a thousand times and I've gotten past it all. Going on an actual mission though, that's completely different. I actually have to carry out some specific task as I go on. Isn't that just an adrenaline pumper?" Kea said as Hinata sighed at him.

"Kea-san, we're just going to get something for the Kazekage in the Village Hidden in the Sand." Hinata told him as the boy's jaw then dropped the floor .

"N…Nani?!" Kea said before throwing his hands in the air. "You mean were just going to pick up some gift basket or somethin'? I thought that we were gonna do somethin' awesome, not just go pick up a freakin'…"

Hinata then interrupted the boy.

"We're going to get back a stolen scroll. Some bandits came to the Hidden Sand Village and stole something very important from the Kazekage, so it won't be completely boring."

At hearing this, Kea was full of energy again. Sure he didn't like to fight meaningless fights, but fighting for something was different. When Kea was fighting for a purpose, he was completely engulfed in the moment. His blood started pumping faster and faster and he enjoyed every second of it. It was if nothing else mattered than the fight, even the thing he was fighting for.

"HELL YEAH!" The boy shouted. "What are we waiting for?! We gotta get to this Hidden Sand Village and get those scrolls back!"

Hinata then shook her head and started walking out of the village, Kea right behind her, his hands back in his vest pocket. Before they could get far though, there was a familiar voice that called toward them both.

"NII-SAN! HINATA-CHAN! WAIT UP!"

The two then looked back to see Kea's little sister running toward them. Hinata looked a little confused as Kea sat there and smiled at his sister. Seconds later, he crouched down and caught the running girl in his arms.

"What are you doing here Ikari? Shouldn't you be with Kaa-san?" Kea said as the girl then looked on at him, smiling toward him.

"Hai. She said that she knew that you were going out on a mission, but neither of you told me!" She then hit Kea on the top of his head, clearly annoyed at the boy. "Why didn't you tell me Nii-san?!"

Kea then started to laugh as he rubbed the top of his slightly stinging head.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry about me Imoto-chan. I wanted to surprise you when I came back, but now you actually know I'm going. That kinda ruined the surprise didn't it?"

Ikari then looked down away from the boy, clearly ashamed of herself.

"G…gomennasai Nii-san. I just wanted to see you off is all." She said as Kea patted her head slightly.

"Heh. Don't worry about it okay? I'll be fine." Kea said as the girl in his arms smiled at him. Ikari then looked at Hinata before pointing a finger at her.

Hinata in turn looked at the girl in clear confusion.

"Nani? What's wrong?" She said. Ikari then smirked at the girl as she continued to point at her.

"You better protect my Nii-san okay?" She then pointed toward herself. "Or I'll hunt you down and make you sorry!"

Kea sat there and watched the girl before he started to laugh a bit. Hinata looked at the girl before she shook her head, letting Ikari know that Kea was in safe hands.

Kea then stood back up and looked at his younger sister again.

"Now get out of here Ikari, we have to leave now. Go on and find Kaa-san. I'm sure she's worried sick about you." He said as Ikari gave him a smile and walked back down the road toward her house.

Kea and Hinata then started to walk out of the gate before they heard Ikari again.

"BYE GUYS! COME BACK SAFE!" The little girl shouted as she was now waving toward the two.

Hinata and Kea looked back before they both shot her a smile and waved toward the girl. After that, they both started off toward Sunagakure. Kea then started to thing to himself.

'_Man, I wonder what this Hidden Sand Village is like. Are there any strong opponents that I'll have to fight?'_ The boy thought as he continued to walk toward the village. Hinata then looked back at the boy, also thinking about how their mission would go.

'_Kea-san knows nothing about how konoha carries out our missions. I'll have to teach him how we do things.'_

_*******Meanwhile: In the village*******_

Ikari had started walking back to her house to regroup with her mother. Before she got there though, she was stopped by a tall blonde woman. Even though Ikari wasn't a shinobi, she instantly knew who it was.

"Konichiwa Tsunade-sama." The girl said before slightly bowing. Tsunade in turn chuckled at the girl for a second before she walked up to the girl.

"Konichiwa. You're Zandatsu Ikari correct?" Tsunade asked the little girl. Ikari then looked back at her and shook her head. "Tell me, do you know a boy around here named Kea?"

Ikari then lit up and jumped in the air.

"HAI! He's my Nii-san! Right now he's on a mission though, but I'm sure he'll do super!" She said as the Hokage looked a little surprised at the girl. She then went on and asked another question.

"How well of a shinobi do you think he is?" She asked as the girl continued to light up.

"He's one of the best! I haven't seen Nii-san fight, but I know that he'd never lose!" Ikari replied as the Hokage laughed a bit. At hearing her laughter, Ikari started looked at the Hokage in confusion. "Nani? What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade then stopped laughing and smiled at the girl.

"It's nothing. Now shouldn't you be with an adult young one?" She asked as Ikari shook her head.

"Hai. Mommy's probably destroying the house looking for me, but if I go home now, I'm sure that she'll be very upset." Ikari said before she looked down at the ground.

Tsunade then touched the girl on the head and started walking down the road.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." She said as Ikari looked at her for a second before she smiled at the Hokage. After that, they continued back to Ikari's home. Ikari looked back at the gate to see Kea and Hinata were long gone.

'_Be safe Nii-san'_ she thought as she then turned her head back toward the road.

_*******Meanwhile: 3 hours later*******_

Kea and Hinata had been traveling for a while and now the village was out of their sight. Hinata was leading the way, trying to get to their destination, while Kea was following her, clearly bored. While the two were jumping from branch to branch, he was jumping backwards, his eyes closed, and his arms folded. Hinata then looked back at the boy before speaking to him again.

"Kea-san, you should really pay attention to where you're going." She said. Kea in reply just gave an annoyed sigh back to her.

"Come on. You said it takes three days to get to this place. It's only been three hours and I'm already dyin' of boredom!"

Hinata then looked forward again. She too was getting a little bored of their traveling. She then started to think of was to relieve the current boredom when she spotted an open field. She then smiled before she rushed toward the field.

"Hey Kea-san, come on." She said as the boy turned around and saw her head to the field. He then started to follow her to the open treeless spot. When they reached their destination, Kea looked at Hinata in confusion.

"What the…this isn't the Hidden Sand Village is it?" the boy asked. Hinata then laughed a bit before walking a few feet away from the boy. She then began to speak to the boy while she was still looking away from him.

"No, it's just a regular open field. I thought that since you we were a little bored, we could do something to pass the time." She then looked back a little before giving the boy a small smile. "If you know what I mean."

Kea then had his eyes widen bigger than they ever had before.

"W…what?!"

Hinata then started to laugh before she took off her jacket, showing a small white t-shirt with fishnet sleeves she had. Kea's jaw then dropped to the floor as Hinata laughed even more.

"What I'm saying is, how about a friendly sparring match?"

Kea then pulled himself together and stared at the girl. She knew fully what he was thinking of, so she wanted to trick him. After a few seconds, Kea smirked at the girl before he chuckled a bit.

"Heh, a sparring match eh? Yeah. I guess I can do that." He said as he walked back a bit. He then balled up his fist and punched it into his hand. "But I warn you, I don't think I can hold back while fighting."

Hinata then smirked at the boy and threw her jacket to the side.

"Great. I won't be able to either." She said as she got in her infamous juken stance. Kea had also gotten in a stance, but it was his own. He had turned slightly sideways and now had his left foot in front of every other part of his body. His right leg was slightly bent and he was leaning back a bit. His left hand was just below his left hip, and his right hand was balled up near the center of his chest.

* * *

(**Sup guys? Sorry for coming in during the middle of the story but there's somethin important you all need to know. During some of the scenes in this fanfic, there will be music playing. Well, there would be music playing, but how do you put music in a book?! So instead, I'll just interrupt at the parts where music begins to play. If you guys don't enjoy listening to music, then you don't have to. I just figure that it'll put some action into the mood. Also, there are two types of music I'll put into the fanfic, BGM's, which are basically background music, and actual songs. If any of you guys want a request, just review and tell me and I'll try to do my best to include it in the next chapter. Anyway, for this fight, music from "**_**Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2"**_** will be playing. The BGM will be from the training field fight. And with that said, back to the fanfic!)**

* * *

After both had entered their stances, they stood there, looking at each other. After a few more seconds of the silence, Kea rushed toward the girl, fist pulled back. When he got to her, he swung toward her side. Hinata had easily blocked the attack and had pressed a chakra point in the boy's right arm. When she did this, Kea's arm instantly went limp and fell to his side.

'_W…what the hell?' _Kea thought as he stared at the limp limb of his. Hinata then attempted to strike the boy in the face, only for him to bend back and barely avoid the attack. Kea then somersaulted back and kicked the girl in the face, making her stumble back a bit.

"AAGH!" Hinata screamed as Kea landed back on his feet. He then smirked at the girl as she regained herself and looked back at the boy.

"Heh, that all you got?" He said as Hinata got back in her stance. She then smiled at the boy before replying.

"Not nearly." She said as she rushed toward the boy again. Kea in turn, stood back up and prepared himself for the girl coming his way. When Hinata was in range, she kicked toward the boy's face trying to knock him over. She was surprised however, when the boy blocked her leg, with his right arm. _'What? That's impossible!'_ Hinata thought to herself as Kea then grabbed her leg and threw her in a straight line across the field. As Hinata hit the ground, Kea jumped back a bit before getting back into his own stance. When the girl got up, Kea noticed that she had a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kea began. "Scared or somethin'?"

Hinata then stood up and looked at the boy's right arm.

"You shouldn't be able to move that arm. How is it possible?" She asked him. Kea in turn just laughed a bit before he put his arm out and motioned for Hinata to come on.

"If you make this a good fight, you just might see." He replied before he rushed toward the girl.

When he was close enough, Hinata jumped in the air and kicked toward the boy's face, trying to get some distance. Kea dodged her kick and crouched under the girl. He then tried to uppercut her in the side, but she easily swiped her hand to the side, knocking his fist into the air. Hinata then landed on the ground behind Kea and elbowed him in the back, making the boy stumble forward. Before Kea could even think, Hinata was in front of him again. She then started to hit the boy in the chest at blinding speed. After she had finished her supersonic assault, she gave one more thrust into the boy's abdomen, sending him across the field. When Kea was just an inch above the ground, Hinata appeared above him and threw the boy into the ground. When the boy's back made contact with the dirt, a small crater appeared under him, as Hinata jumped back and once again got in her stance. After a few seconds, Kea climbed out of his crater and wiped a little blood from his mouth. He then stood up and smiled at Hinata.

"Hehe, now this is a fight." He said as he rushed toward the girl again. Hinata then started to get ready for the boy, when he suddenly disappeared.

"Nani?" Hinata said as she tried desperately to find the boy. She looked all around her, but couldn't find him. _'Where could he be?' _Hinata thought to herself. _'Did he run off?'_

A second later, Hinata looked above her to see Kea. She was then punched in the side of her face before she rolled a few feet across the field. When Kea landed, Hinata immediately stood back up and rushed at the boy. She then pulled out a kunai and tried to stab the boy in the side. Kea saw her coming and just sidestepped out of the way.

"Gotta be quicker than that." He taunted as Hinata then started to thrust at him again. Kea once again just stepped to the side. Hinata seemed to stab at him an infinite number of times, but he just kept moving out of the way. Eventually, the boy grabbed Hinata's had and snatched the kunai out of it. He then sidestepped behind her before shoving his back into hers, causing the girl to stumble back a bit.

'_Kuso…'_ Hinata inwardly said as she was now noticing that Kea was just toying with her. She then turned back to him and closed her eyes for a second.

Kea in turn just looked at her before he jumped back a bit.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_ He thought before she started to get back in her juken stance. When she was fully in the stance, she opened her eyes to reveal that the veins around them had grown extremely agitated. When Kea saw this, he had a look of surprise on his face. _'W…what the?'_

Before he could go any further, the girl had shouted out something toward him.

"Byakugan!"

A second later, Hinata was right in Kea's face before a palm had thrust into his chest. The boy fell forward a bit before he felt a palm on his face, knocking him back a bit. As he stumbled back, Hinata didn't give him a chance to regain himself as she then started to thrust her fingers into his chakra points. One by one, Kea could feel his arms, his legs, almost everything become increasingly numb. When Hinata finally stopped, she spun to his side before thrusting her palm into it, sending the boy to the side a bit. When he landed, Kea couldn't feel anything.

'_W…what the hell…is this?'_ He thought before Hinata started to walk toward him. Though he couldn't feel anything in his body, he somehow managed to push himself off of the ground and face the girl. He was now panting from the lack of breath he was experiencing. _'I'm not gonna lose here.'_ Kea thought to himself as he slowly started to feel his arms and legs again. He then looked at his hand before he tightly clenched it in front of him.

"I won't lose." Kea said to himself as he started to stumble toward Hinata. The girl then stood where she was a few feet away from Kea. As the seconds passed, Kea started to walk, then jog, then run, before he came into a full sprint toward the girl. Hinata then got into a defensive stand before she noticed something. Kea's hand was literally on fire.

'_Nani?'_ She thought to herself before Kea jumped into the air. A second later, he was diving for her, his entire arm now on fire. Hinata then started to move her hands around in front of her before a small barrier of chakra formed around her. "Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" She shouted as Kea continued to descend toward her.

After a second of falling, Kea grabbed his flaming arm with his regular one before he pulled it back a bit. He then twisted his body so that his back was facing the girl below him. When he was directly above her, he threw his entire body toward the girl, giving his arm more force.

"I won't lose!" He shouted.

After that, Kea's arm had finally made contact with Hinata's barrier. As they collided, a huge clash of chakra showed itself. Behind Hinata, blue chakra flowed, while behind Kea, the red substance flowed.

As the two continued their power struggle, something started to change. Hinata looked at Kea to see him changing.

'_Nani?'_ She thought as she saw the boy's small transformation continue. His canines were growing more and more, and his eyes were starting to fade of color, though it would be hard to tell since his eyes were already dark. The crimson fire on his arm had grown a slight color of gold into it, and the chakra behind him was turning from red to a strong hue of gold. Hinata looked on in confusion before she saw the last part of Kea's transformation. She looked into his eyes, and noticed them suddenly turn black and gold. His irises had turned to small, black, vertical and horizontal, four-sided stars with small black dots in each space. Kea then threw his head back before pushing everything he had into his arm, trying to get to the girl.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" He shouted as Hinata noticed that her barrier was starting to crack. After a few more seconds of the power struggle, the barrier had finally broken.

Kea was right in front of the girl before he reeled his fist back again. At that moment, time seemed to stop as she stared into the boy's gold and black eyes.

'_Those eyes…'_ She thought to herself before time seemed to retake its speed.

Kea then threw his fist at the girl as a huge cloud of dirt and dust flew up from where he was. The cloud seemed to stay there for a second before Kea started to return to normal, his canines back to where they should be, his eyes black again, and the golden chakra dispersed. When the dust cleared, he stared at the spot his fist had landed to see a crater, but Hinata was gone.

"What the?!" He said as he stood back up and looked around. "Where did she go?"

A second later, Kea felt a harsh thrust on his neck. His eyes then widened as he felt everything in his body go limp. He then fell to the ground, completely passed out. Hinata just stood there and looked at the boy's body.

"Those eyes…" Hinata said to herself. "Where have I seen them before?"

Hinata decided not to worry about it at the time and just decided to rest as well. They still had two days to get to Suna, so they were gonna need to rest once in a while. She then lied down next to the boy, making sure he was oaky. When she saw he was still breathing, she let out a sigh of relief before she fell on her back and drifted to sleep.

_*******2 Hours later*******_

Kea had woken from his slumber and started to get up off the ground. He was still tired, so he started to rub his eyes before yawning a bit.

"Whoa. That was a good rest." He said to himself before he looked around to see he wasn't in the same spot anymore. "What the hell? Where am I?"

The area he was in seemed to be nothing more than a grassy, treeless field. He started to look in all directions, but the field never ended. He then looked down at the lush, green grass to see that they were pointing their blades in the same direction. Since Kea didn't know where he was, he decided to follow the blades direction, walking further and further into the field. The closer he got though, the more uneasy he started to feel.

He was feeling like there was something in the field with him. Something he couldn't explain. But whatever it was, Kea knew that it wasn't something he had ever met before. To try and get his mind off of the feeling, he started to keep his head toward the blades of the grass. After a while though, the blades had stopped pointing in their direction and just stood up like regular grass. Kea then looked up to see a large waterfall that led to a small pond. He went into it and stuck his hand in the water to make sure it was real. Sure enough, it was. The pond was small enough for him to sit in, but not really that big to swim in. He then looked up toward the top of the waterfall, trying to see where it started, but to no avail. After a while, he stepped in the pond and went toward the water rushing down before he heard a large chuckle.

"N…nani?!" Kea said as the waterfall itself started to become clear. From a faraway distance, someone would have thought the waterfall was nothing more than glass. Kea then peered into the clear water to see that there was a small cave behind it. He then started to move toward the rushing water again before he heard the same chuckle, only this time it was even bigger and seemed to be downright scary to the boy. "W…Who's there?!" Kea shouted as he saw something in the waterfall.

What he managed to see was two very huge eyes, both gold and black with four-sided stars as irises. As Kea stood there, now shaking, the voice started to call to him.

"Closer. Come closer." He heard the voice say. As if he was in some sort of trance, Kea did exactly that. When he touched the waterfall though, he was stopped. He pushed against it to see that it wouldn't let him through.

"What the hell is this?" Kea said before the voice spoke again.

"It's a seal. Break it. Let me out."

Kea then looked toward the eyes again before he gave them a look of suspicion.

"Wait…if this is a seal…then…you're not human…are you?" He asked as the eyes disappeared for a second. After that, Kea stared inside the cave to see the eyes reappear. He also saw a figure inside of the cave, obviously being what the eyes belonged to.

As the figure moved closer and closer to the boy, he finally saw what it was. A giant raccoon like demon with the same eyes. It had sand colored skin with multiple marks snaking along its body. Behind it swung a single, giant tail. Kea immediately knew what it was.

"You're…a tailed-beast."

The demon then started to laugh at the boy before shaking his head toward him.

"My name is Shukaku. I am the one-tailed demon. Now let me out of this cage."

Kea then looked on in confusion before speaking again.

"Cage? What cage? All I see is a waterfall." He said as the Shukaku then shook its head toward the boy.

"This waterfall is my cage. I was sealed here eight years ago to be kept in this hell hold." Shukaku replied. Kea in turn, started to growl.

"Okay that's it! I wanna know just where the hell I am! What's with the field?! What's with the pond?! What's with this damn cave?! Where the hell am I?!" Kea nearly shouted as he was now slightly pissed. Shukaku then looked at the boy before answering his question.

"Were inside you're mindscape. This whole area is a reflection of your mind."

Kea then looked a little confused at the tailed-beast in front of him.

"My mind? How does that make sense?"

The Shukaku then started to explain everything to the boy.

"This is the conscious form of your mind. Everything here is what your mind looks like. The field is peaceful and whole, just like your mind. Everything here, the field, the water, it's all inside you."

Kea then looked around before his eyes widened.

"Everything…so that means that you…"

"Yes." Shukaku replied. "I am sealed inside of you. At this moment, you are my holder. In other words…"

Kea then looked away from the beast.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the one-tailed Shukaku."

Shukaku just nodded at the boy. Soon, Kea started to walk away from the waterfall, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"That's a load of bull! There's no way in hell that I'm a jinchuuriki!" He said as he continued to walk forward. Shukaku just watched the boy before Kea started to talk again. "How the hell do I get out of here?!"

Shukaku said nothing as the boy kept walking though the field. A second later, Kea closed his eyes and stopped walking. Shukaku then went back to the cave it was residing in.

After that, Kea's eyes shot open. He then noticed that he was lying on the ground in the field he fought Hinata in.

"…The field…does that mean…" Kea said to himself before he sat up and looked around to see Hinata was awake and training herself in the field. He continued to watch her as he noticed she still didn't have her jacket. He watched as she seemed to dance around the field, unaware of his consciousness. He then looked to his side to see her jacket right next to him. After a while, he picked up the jacket and stood up before walking toward her. What he didn't notice was that she was still unaware of his current presence. "Hey, I think you dropped thi..." Was all Kea could get out before he felt all the air in him leave his body. He then looked down to see Hinata had buried her palm dead in the center of his stomach.

A second later, Hinata noticed this and quickly pulled her arm back.

"Ah! Kea-san? You're awake?!" She said as the boy then tried to talk, but then gasped and fell on his knees, holding his stomach in pain. "G…Gomennasai Kea-san! I didn't know you were awake."

Kea then held up his hand to show the girl her jacket, while he remained on his knees.

"You…d…dropped….this…" Kea managed to get out between breaths. Hinata then took her jacket and slipped it on as Kea stood back up. "Kami. Damn you hit hard."

Hinata then giggled a bit before she poked his forehead.

"You have to be strong to survive in Konoha." She said as she started to walk off. Kea in turn just sighed and followed her.

"So where are we goin'?" Kea asked as Hinata smiled back at him before speaking again.

"Don't you remember? We still have a mission. We have to get to Sunagakure."

Kea then lit up before he grabbed the girls hand and threw her on his back, as if she was piggybacking him.

"Then what the hell are we waitin' for?! Let's go!" He said as he started to run deeper in the forest, Hinata on his back.

It took the girl two seconds to notice that she was being carried. She then started to blush for some reason before she spoke again.

"S…Suna is directly straight ahead. Just keep straight and we should reach it in a few days." She said as Kea continued to sprint through the forest.

After a while, Kea started to jump on the branches in the forest to go even faster. At the rate he was going, it would only take them duo about two days to get to Suna. Hinata then started to fall asleep on the boy as he kept going through the branches, thinking about what he had to do.

'_I still hope I get to fight someone strong.'_

_*******Meanwhile: In Konoha*******_

Tsunade was currently in her office, thinking about the two ninja that had left earlier that day.

'_Hinata should be fine, but the boy…if my accusation is correct, he's from the Hidden Rain.' _She thought to herself.

At that moment, Tsunade's assistant and student, Shizune, came into the office through the door. She then saw that Tsunade was thinking very hard, so hard that she wasn't even that concerned with the huge stack of unfiled paperwork on her desk.

When Shizune saw this, she instantly knew something was bothering the blonde woman.

"Lady Tsunade, is everything okay?" She asked as Tsunade looked at her for a second.

"Hai Shizune. I was just thinking about a new ninja that just went to his first mission." She said as Shizune was now highly interested in what the woman was saying.

"Oh? A new ninja? Who is it? A new genin?" She asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"No. From what he looks, he's a chunin. But there is one fact that I'm certain of. He is from Amegakure."

Shizune then gasped at the woman before speaking again.

"A…Ame?! Lady Tsunade why didn't you have him thrown out of the village?! If he's from Amegakure he could be a spy. Or worse an assassin! You need to withdraw his mission and have him return to his village!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade then sighed.

"I sent him on this mission to see if he would be trustworthy. I spoke with a family that took him in earlier, Zandatsu Taia and Ikari. They say that in the past week, Kea-san has done nothing but try to get used to being here. If this is true then he probably isn't an assassin or spy. The fact that he isn't from here and he doesn't 'remember' where he is from shows that he is most likely from Amegakure. I've also sent Hyuga Hinata on a small B-rank mission with him. If everything goes well, they will complete the mission and come back alive. I also sent Hinata to receive information from him, his chakra natures, his abilities, anything valuable." Tsunade explained as Shizune kept silent.

"I…I still don't think that what you are doing is the right choice." Shizune said as Tsunade's eyes widened. She wasn't used to Shizune going against her, so she was caught very off guard. "That boy is from Amegakure, he is a threat to our village!" After her sudden outburst, Shizune ran out of the room in sheer anger.

Tsunade then remained silent as she knew she wouldn't be able to change the girls mind.

"That may be so Shizune…" She then said to no one. "But if he is a real threat to the village, then he won't be able to withstand the ninja here."

Tsunade then looked out of her window toward the forest. For some reason, what Shizune said had really gotten to the woman. She degraded the boy. She hadn't even seen him, much less knew him, and she was acting as if he was gonna destroy the entire world. Tsunade then closed her eyes as pictures of people started to cross her mind.

'…_This boy…if everyone in the village finds out about him…'_ She thought as a picture of Kea popped into her mind. As she kept thinking, a picture of Naruto soon showed itself in her head. She knew that she had to keep the origin of Kea a secret, or the past that haunted Naruto would be put on another boy's shoulders.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Man this is way more fun than it looks right guys?! Right?! Agree with me! Hehe, I thought you guys might like a little bit of a battle scene. Don't worry; there will be much more I promise! So now I say to you all, Goodnight! Kiba Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Loss and Gain Part 2

_**Hay everyone! Once again I'm back with a new chapter. Jesus Christ this took so long. Please don't kill me; I've had trouble in my life. But today I have a gift. Here to speak is the bastard of this story himself, Kea!**_

_**Kea: Yo everybody!**_

_**Kiba: Yeah Yeah nobody came here to gawk at you Kea.**_

_**Kea: Oi! They came to read about me more than your dumb life!**_

_**Kiba: …ouch…**_

_**Kea: The truth hurts.**_

_**Kiba: And so does a foot to the balls.**_

_**Kea: Eh? *screams***_

_**Kiba: Hehe. Anyway, let's continue on with the fanfic. Kea, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Kea: Meh. This asshole doesn't own shit from Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, yet he constantly goes round throwing fake shuriken and acting like he's setting buildings on fire with a fire-style jutsu.**_

_**Kiba: WHAT THE?! I thought that was supposed to be our secret!**_

_**Kea: No reason we can't let the world know right?**_

_**Kiba: …Lets just get on with the damn story…**_

"…talking…"** "…demon talking…"**

'…_thinking…' __**'…demon thinking…'**_

_*******Chapter 6: Loss and Gain Pt. 2*******_

It had been two days since Kea and Hinata had left the village and headed for Sunagakure. As of now, Kea had been running for two days nonstop through the forest, carrying Hinata on his back. In all honesty, she wasn't that heavy, so Kea didn't have that much of a problem carrying her. After a few hours, Kea stopped at a weird looking point in the forest. It seemed that the trees started to die the further and further they got. After a while, there were no trees at all, just stone and sand.

"Well this is odd." Kea said as he continued on toward the sand-filled land. "Where the heck are we?"

Hinata then noticed where it is they were and jumped off of Kea's back, walking on her own again.

"We're almost there. Suna is just a few more hours up ahead." She said as Kea gave her a wide grin.

"Alright! Were so close!" Kea said as Hinata laughed a bit at the boy. She then continued to walk forward toward the village, Kea right behind her.

The farther they got, the dryer it seemed to be. Soon the two were walking through a desert. Well, to be more specific, Hinata was walking, while Kea had a slight jump in every step he took. After a while though, Kea started to walk normally as he was getting a little tired of jumping. He then looked around to see that they were surrounded in nothing but sand.

"This is nothing but a giant sandbox!" Kea shouted as Hinata stopped walking, still facing forward. "Does this village even exist?! Is this mission even real?!" He said as Hinata smiled a little and remained facing forward. Eventually, Kea looked to where her gaze was directed and spotted something in the distance. When he got a better look, he noticed that there was a large building in the distance. He then gasped as Hinata started to laugh a bit.

"Where here Kea-san" She said to the boy. Kea remained still. When Hinata took a glance back at him, he was gone. A large amount of sand kicked up from the boy's previous position. She then looked forward again to see the boy running at top speed toward the building.

"WHOOOOOHOOOO!" He screamed as Hinata soon gave chase toward the village.

_**In Sunagakure**_

A woman was walking to the front gate of the village. She had blonde hair, tied back with two hair bands that separated it to look like four separate spiky buns. She was wearing a dark blackish-purple kunoichi combat outfit that stopped just below her knees, along with a red band attached around her waist. She wore dark black sandals, along with two black wristbands to match. Lastly, she had what she treasured most, the thing that everyone could identify her by, the giant folded fan she wore across her back.

"It's getting pretty boring around the village." The woman said to herself as she got to the gate. "Maybe I'll go to Konoha to bring back some memories."

Before the woman could leave the gate though, she saw something coming toward her. It looked like nothing but a giant cloud of sand, but after further analysis, the girl saw that an unfamiliar boy was coming toward her, at full speed.

'_Who the hell?'_ The woman thought to herself as she saw the boy continue to run toward her.

"WOOOOHOOOO! No more waiting! I'm so gonna rock this mission!" The boy shouted as he continued his full-fledged sprint toward the village of Suna.

The woman there went on full alert before she drew her giant fan. With a single flick, she conjured up a huge gust of wind toward the unknown boy. Kea continued to run until he noticed some sand kicking up in the distance.

"Eh? What the-" before he could finish, the boy was blown back hundreds of feet by a huge wind. Hinata watched as Kea flew back past her.

"Kea-san!" She called out to the flying boy before he landed in the sand in the distance, a large amount of the grainy substance shooting up like a volcano when he collided with the earth. Hinata continued to look at the airborne sand before she felt a gust of wind travel back to the village. She looked forward to see Kea sprinting again, looking pretty pissed.

"Who the hell did that?! For Kami's sake I've been traveling to get to this damned village for days, and the only reception I get is a freaking blast of wind?!" the woman from earlier stared on before preparing her fan for another attack, though before she could bring her fan toward the boy again, Kea was already above her, his hands on her shoulders, doing a handstand right above her. "I'm guessing that was you who just blew me to kingdom fucking come a second ago." The woman widened her eyes before Kea landed behind her. He then wiped some sand from his hair before speaking "Before you blow me to hell, the name's Kea. Not that it matters seeing how u just tried to kill me."

The woman stared in confusion before Hinata reached her friend. "Kea-san, calm down. This is Temari of Sunagakure. She's an ally"

Temari looked at the raven haired girl before tilting her head. "You're from Konoha right? Hyuuga Hinata I believe?"

Hinata nodded as a response before walking over to her teammate, who was now inside the village, gawking at everything there. "Kea-san, are you okay?"

Kea looked at her before smiling "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just checking out the view is all. It's all so…beautiful"

Temari walked to Kea before tapping the boy on his shoulder, getting a slight jump in reply. She then smirked at him before putting her fan back on her back. "Sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. I didn't recognize you. You're not from here are you?"

Kea shook his head "Nah. I'm a drifter. I travel wherever the wind takes me." The boy continued to stare at the buildings, restaurants, hell even the floor as it was completely made of sand "I've never seen a village like this in my life. How can you guys live in sand?"

Temari smirked before walking with the boy, Hinata following close behind. "The people here adapted to the sand. Everything here is made from it."

Kea nodded before he looked back at Hinata "Okay Hinata, what's the objective from here?"

Hinata looked at Temari "Temari-chan, we need you to take us to see the Kazekage. Lady Tsunade said that there were a few scrolls missing. We're here to get them back."

Temari nodded before she walked to the Kazekage's mansion. "The ninja who stole the scrolls from the Kazekage went rouge a few days ago. Seeing how they were able to sneak anything from the mansion, along with their abilities in battle, they are considered A-ranked nin."

Kea smiled as he walked along to the building in the distance. "No problem. No matter what rank they are, me and Hinata will take 'em down in no time flat!"

Temari and Hinata sweatdropped before Temari whispered to the latter. "He really isn't from around here if he's cheery over every little thing." Hinata only nodded in reply

"Hai…"

_**The Kazekage's Mansion**_

The trio of people arrived in the Kazekage's office after about twenty minutes. Kea looked at the Kazekage and was immediately shocked. He saw a red headed boy with a crimson coat with multiple silver belts and a silver chest plate covering his body, along with black pants and a large sand gourd on his back. The boy had Tanuki-like eye marks around his solid light blue eyes. He wore an impassive face as he stared at the three entering his office.

Temari spoke first. "Gaara, these two are here from Konoha to help with the stolen scrolls from earlier." Kea looked on at the boy as he noticed Gaara was studying him closely. Silence befell the mob of teens before Kea rubbed his head and looked the other way.

"You gonna keep starin' at me like that? 'Cuz if so I can just wait outside."

Gaara still remained silent for a while, worrying the boy. The undying silence once again made itself known before Kea turned around and headed for the door. Before he could get far, Gaara finally spoke.

"What is your name?"

Kea looked back at the boy, thanking Kami that he decided to say something. "Kea. Just kea."

Gaara studied the boy before stopping on the headband-made-belt on Kea. "…You're from the hidden leaf?"

Kea nodded before Gaara walked over to him. The teenage Kage stopped pretty close to Kea, making him feel a little uncomfortable. '_Geez. What's this guy's problem? First he won't say anything, and then he stares at me from point-blank range? Creepy to say the least.'_ Kea then heard a familiar voice in his head

"**You're just shy is all Kea. You probably just noticed that there are two boys and two girls. And that all adds up to one massive fucking session!" **Shukaku laughed as the boy blushed light red

'_N-nani?! That's not what I was thinking at all u damn demon!'_ Kea continued to stare into the light blue eyes of the boy in front of him, not feeling any more comfortable. Temari tensed from thinking that Gaara was about to lash out at the boy as Hinata stepped back, thinking the two were about to kill each other. Eventually, Gaara closed his eyes and returned to his desk, much to Kea's relief.

"You two are here to help with the small task at hand hai? If so, I believe you already have the details?" Gaara said as Hinata shook her head.

"Hai. Lady Tsunade filled us in on the objective, and Temari-chan gave us a little extra information."

Kea looked on before he started to yawn a bit. "If anyone doesn't mind, can we hurry up and do the damn mission? I'm getting pretty bored of just standing here being interrogated."

Temari was about to blow the boy out of the window for speaking to the Kazekage in such a manner, but the redhead simple raised a hand toward her, making her stop her assault.

"Very well then. The targets are three missing Nin from Sunagakure who have stolen a very valuable group of scrolls from here. They are considered A-ranking ninja, and are very skilled in earth techniques. You two will have to take caution when fighting them. They were last seen heading toward the Hidden Leaf. You two are to stop them and retrieve the scrolls at any cost. Their lives are expendable, but it would be nice if you could at least bring one back alive. Understood?"

Both leaf Nin nodded in reply. Kea was smiling with joy. _'Alright! Finally! No more just sitting around! I wonder how strong these Nin are.' _

Shukaku chuckled at the boy's excitement **"Just don't get killed Kea. Or your family's gonna bring you back and kill you again."**

Kea inwardly chuckled at seeing his Imoto trying to stab him with a blunt kunai again. After a few more minutes, the duo of leaf Nin left the village via shunpo. When they arrived at the front gate, Kea looked out into the open field of sand.

"…I'm gonna have to get used to this way of doing missions and all…"

Hinata giggled a bit before walking ahead through the desert

"Come on Kea-san. You'll get the gist of it eventually" Kea groaned before heading toward the giant sandbox with his friend

"Hai…key word being eventually…"

_**Near Konoha**_

Three Sunagakure nin were heading toward the Hidden Leaf Village. To be more precise, they were the targets of Hinata and Kea. They all looked like regular Suna nin, except for the fact that they had no bandages whatsoever, and their forehead protectors had a large horizontal slash on each. One of them had a large scar running vertically from his forehead to his right eye. The other two looked like they could be relatives of Baki, except with no bandages, and one had what seemed to be a large burn on the side of his face.

"Konoha should be up ahead. We'll get there in a few days", said the scarred sand ninja. The burned nin started chuckling, while the third remained completely silent.

"You think the Kazekage's found out we're missing yet?" the burned nin said. The scarred ninja decided to chuckle.

"Nah. Knowing the Kazekage, he's probably staring into space again."

"Hehe. Probably. Alright, stick to the plan. One of us goes inside. The others guard the entrances for any nin that the Kazekage might have sent" all three ninja nodded before taking off to the village again.

_**With Kea and Hinata**_

The duo had reached the forest area once again and was now heading back to Konoha. If the ninja they were looking for were to appear somewhere near the village, most likely they'd come directly from the path between Konoha and Suna. Kea had a smile on his face that just didn't seem to go away. Hinata smirked at seeing the boy.

"Kea-san, you smile more than Naruto-kun. Honestly, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Kea couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Yeah. But still, my first mission, and our targets are A-ranked nin! How does that not just get your blood pumping?!"

"I'm not as excited about jumping into fights as you are." Kea once again laughed.

"Hehe. If anything, I noticed your pretty shy. Except around that Naruto guy. Must be a good guy." Hinata's face brightened up before she thought of Naruto.

"He is. Naruto-kun is the nicest person I've ever known. He could have killed almost half the population of Konoha if he wanted for…" The girl then shut her mouth and looked down, ashamed to speak anymore. "N…never mind…" This got Kea's attention.

"Hey, what is it? Something happen to the guy?" Hinata nodded.

"Hai…Kea-san…do you know anything about Bijuu? The tailed beasts?" Kea nodded

"Yeah I know some things. I know that I'm apparently a jinchu…" He quickly covered his mouth to stop the rest from coming out. Unfortunately, Hinata already heard and widened her eyes.

"Nani?! You're a jinchuuriki?!" Kea sighed before nodding.

'_There goes being subtle about it'_ Shukaku groaned inside the boy's mind.

"**That's human stupidity for ya."** Kea nodded again.

"Yeah. Guess I am. Anyway, what were you saying about this Naruto?"

Hinata hesitated for a second before looking forward, a sad expression on her face.

"Naruto-kun was treated horribly when he was little. He was ridiculed; beaten, abused…the entire village hated him. Of course, there were a few people who liked Naruto-kun, me included. Other than me, there was the third Hokage, his academy teacher Iruka Umino, and a few of the academy students. His days in the academy were awful. He never passed the exams, and he had no friends for a long time. It was after he finally graduated the academy that his life slowly started to get better. Now Naruto-kun is strong enough to destroy the entire village if he wanted, but instead, he just laughs when those memories are brought back and say's it's all in the past now…"

Kea listened to every word she said.

"Naruto had it rough alright, but why? Why would an entire village hate just one boy?" Hinata hesitated more. She tried to think of a nice way to put it, but she just couldn't come up with one.

"…Naruto-kun…is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox." Hinata expected the boy to say something harsh or gasp. After a few seconds went by with total silence, she looked at Kea with a look of suspicion on her face. Kea looked back before shrugging.

"What?"

"You aren't going to say anything mean?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, everyone in the hidden leaf village and the other villages saw Naruto-kun as a demon. Shouldn't u feel the same?" Kea shrugged again.

"Well, I don't really know the guy that well. And I don't really know everything about the Tailed Beasts either. So I can't say I should judge the guy before I know anything about him. Besides, you just heard me right? I was just greeted by the One Tailed Shukaku. So I guess that means I'm a jinchuuriki too" Hinata gasped.

"T-the One Tail?!"

"Yup. This should be interesting. I met a new village, gained a family and friends, went on my first mission, and now I'm told I hold a freakin beast inside me. Heh, is Kami smiling upon me, or planning to send a heap of shit my way?" Kea laughed at his last remark before looking back at Hinata "So what? If these tailed beasts are hated in Konoha, does that mean I have to move?"

Hinata shook her head "No. You just can't let anyone know that you hold the One Tail inside of you. Aside from the fact that the One Tail is a Bijuu, it was also used years ago to try and destroy our home in an invasion. Most likely if anyone found out where it is now, they'd try to kill it…by killing you."

Kea shuddered "Heh. Oh well. Guess I have two secrets to hide now"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Ack! N-nothing! It's nothing!"

The two finished their conversation before going even faster toward their destination. For some reason, Kea had an uneasy feeling, like someone was stabbing an incredibly hot kunai into his stomach.

'_What the…what is this feeling…is something…about to happen?'_ He shook his head, freeing any useless thoughts from his head before looking forward again. _'Why do I feel so…weird?'_

_**Konoha**_

Ikari and Taia were inside their home, trying to pass the time. Kea had been gone for about four days now, and Ikari was starting to worry.

"Mommy, do you think Nii-san is okay?" Taia smiled at her daughter.

"I'm sure Kea is doing just fine. You should be worried more about what you plan to do until he comes back" Ikari sighed before nodding.

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt mommy. I want him to come back okay." Taia laughed before going to the kitchen.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine. We just have to wait for him" Ikari nodded, but there was obvious worry on her face. Ikari sat in silence as her mother started cooking. It was after a few minutes that there was a knock on the door. Ikari didn't hesitate to rush over and open it.

"Nii-san!" She immediately hugged the figure outside of the door. The man spoke in a husky voice.

"Eh…gomennasai little one, but I'm not your relative." Taia came a second later and noticed the door open. She shook her head before going over to her daughter, pulling her off. Ikari then looked up to the man, only to notice that it wasn't Kea.

"You…you're not my Nii-san."

"Hehe. No I'm not. I'm here from Suna on a very important mission." He then looked up at Taia, who looked back before apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. She was expecting someone to be back a bit early I'm guessing." Ikari continued to stare at the man before he spoke.

"That's okay. Anyway, my mission will continue for multiple days, and I was wondering if you knew someplace I could stay. I don't have much money, but I just can't get used to sleeping out on the streets." Taia looked at the man for a second before smiling.

"Of course. You can stay here. You don't have to do anything to pay me. I just can't let someone in need be turned down." The man nodded in appreciation before stepping in. Taia closed the door behind him before he inspected the house

"This is a very nice place. I hope it isn't much trouble. Me staying here I mean." Taia shook her head.

"None whatsoever. Just try to relax and focus on your task." The man nodded before he knelt down to Ikari.

"May I ask your name little lady?" The girl hesitated to answer. Something about this man just didn't feel right. After a while, Taia scolded her daughter playfully.

"Now Ikari. The nice man asked a question. Don't you think it would be impolite not to answer?" Ikari still hesitated, but eventually spoke.

"I-Ikari…Zandatsu…" She seemed to be scared now as she stared at the large scar on the man's face, running down from his forehead to his right eye. The man smiled before petting her head.

"What a pretty name. Do you have any relatives other than your mother?" Ikari slowly nodded as she stared at his scar.

"M-my Nii-san…is…on a…m-m-mission…" The man closed his eyes before giving her a toothy smile.

"He's a ninja? Do you think he'll come back from his mission?" Ikari nodded, not finding the strength to even talk anymore. The man finally got up before Taia led him to the kitchen.

"It's getting late. Diner will be ready soon. Do you think you could wait for a few minutes?" The scarred man nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You are letting me stay here. I can wait as long as you like."

Ikari was now breathing hard before she fell to her knees. She didn't know what it was, but something about this man just felt…wrong. Like really wrong. She didn't even want to be around him. She felt scared. She felt like she was in danger. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself, slowly crying.

'_Nii-san…please…come back soon…' _Taia came out of the kitchen and noticed her daughter on the ground. She went over to her and held her in her arms, not knowing what was wrong.

"Ikari? What's wrong dear?" Ikari continued to sob as she started shaking her head. She was so scared that she could do nothing more than cry, feeling her tears run down her face.

'_Nii-san…please…this man…he scares me…please come back soon…'_

_**Kiba: And there goes that chapter! I'm really pleased with this one, wouldn't u say Kea?**_

_**Kea: Tch. Took you long enough. Do you have any idea how long the people who read your story have been waiting?!**_

_**Kiba: Um…two days?**_

_**Kea: Try several months, dumbass.**_

_**Kiba: What?! No way! Stop bullshittin'! There's no way it could have been months since my last post!**_

_**Kea: …*holds calendar to Kiba's face***_

_**Kiba: …Oh…It has been months…**_

_**Kea: You better have a perfectly good reason why you kept all these people waiting so long to see my awesomeness.**_

_**Kiba: …Maybe because you're dead.**_

_**Kea: What? Dead? How so?**_

_**Kiba: *evil grin* hehehe…**_

_**Kea: …What the hell are you planning?**_

_**Kiba: Oh nothing. I just thought of something that might interest the readers in a few chapters**_

_**Kea: …I'm scared…**_

_**Kiba: Be afraid! Be very afraid! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Kea: …You're batshit crazy…**_

_**Kiba: No. I'm an idealist. Two totally different things.**_

_**Kea: …You're a batshit crazy idealist.**_

_**Kiba: Hehe. That's better I guess. Stick around peeps! I'll make sure not to wait months for the next chapter to be up. No matter what type of hell life throws at me!**_

_**Kea: *looks out the window* Um…Kiba…there's a tornado heading this way…and a tsunami…and a hurricane…**_

_**Kiba: Nice try prick. Not gonna work.**_

_**Kea: Uh…seriously…if we don't leave the house and the computer, were fucked!**_

_**Kiba: As I said, no matter what hell life throws at me!**_

_**Kea: …Sweet god help him…and me…**_


End file.
